


Kitty Has an Attitude

by zhyixingie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cat/Human Hybrids, Drug Use, Feral Behavior, Hybrids, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Possessive Behavior, angsty as fuck, but I figured I'll tag it, like I didn't mean for it to be so angsty wow, like not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: “There’s a new cat next door."In which Kyungsoo is a cat hybrid with an attitude problem and Kai moves in next door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I'm in the middle of like 500 other things, but I've had writers block super bad after losing like 7,000 words of one of my fics, and this is the first thing I've written in like two weeks. ((I'm going to attempt to finish up my WIPs and update my other fics this week/weekend before I head back to university))
> 
> So.
> 
> Here we are.
> 
> Another Kyungsoo-centric hybrid fic.
> 
> Goddamnit would you ever even know Yixing is my ult bias from my fics?
> 
> probs not.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Edit;; Just figured I'd remind everyone that you're reading one of MY stories - where I'm not, ehm, the biggest fan of happy stories or cute things... so just take that into consideration! Character's may be portrayed not as they are IRL, and events that take place may be pretty... not great. So, you have been warned!
> 
> [follow me on twitter to watch me slowly die every time i try to write a fic?](https://twitter.com/zhyixingie)

               “There’s a new cat next door,” Kyungsoo announced as he walked in from the balcony.

               Chanyeol glanced up from his laptop that was balanced very precariously on his boney knees. “Yeah, Sehun had been mentioning he wanted to get one,” Chanyeol hummed, looking back at his email. Kyungsoo huffed, crossing his arms, tail thrashing back and forth as he walked over to his owner.

               “I don’t want another cat next door,” Kyungsoo glared.

               “Why not?” Chanyeol asked without looking away from his laptop screen. “You like Minseok.”

               “Well yeah, but Minseok was…” Kyungsoo thought for a moment. “He was easy to get along with,” Kyungsoo decided as he thought back to the first time he had met the chubby cat that lived in the apartment below them. Kyungsoo had planted his feet sternly and hissed, trying to show that this was _his_ territory. Minseok had just smiled and rolled over onto his back, baring his stomach and neck to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo had taken to going to the elder for lots of cuddles.

               “You mean he was too old and lazy to deal with your shit?” Chanyeol snickered.

               Kyungsoo dropped into the love seat away from his owner, curling in on himself and glaring at the wall that connected their apartment to that new cat’s. He ignored Chanyeol’s question. “Isn’t the blonde one dating that other human?” Kyungsoo questioned.

               “Junmyeon?” Chanyeol asked, raising his eyebrow at Kyungsoo. “Yeah, they’re dating, why?”

               “Didn’t the short one just get that pathetic dog a few months ago? Why would the blonde one get a cat?” Kyungsoo asked, not taking away his eyes from the wall, trying to glare a hole into it.

               “Yeah, Jun did,” Chanyeol hummed, going back to clicking away on his keyboard. “And he’s not pathetic – you love Baekhyun, don’t lie.”

               “I thought we agreed to never say that name in this household,” Kyungsoo hissed, snapping back to look at Chanyeol. His owner laughed. “I do _not_ love that disgusting beast.”

               “Sure you do,” Chanyeol grinned. “And he _definitely_ loves you,” Chanyeol winked, making Kyungsoo do a full-body shiver. Baekhyun had been over often because of the short one dating the tall blonde one, and Chanyeol being the overly friendly neighbor he was, would invite the posse over to ‘hang out.’ The puppy had decided his favorite place to lounge in the house was directly on top of Kyungsoo. The cat would howl and scratch at him with nonexistent claws (damn Chanyeol for getting him declawed) and bolt away, but that goddamn dog always seemed to find him and plop down on him. The humans seemed to find this absolutely hilarious until Kyungsoo freaked the fuck out when the dog started rutting up against his ass – _that_ made them get the horny creature off of him.

               “If you ever let that dog in this house again I’ll cut off your balls,” Kyungsoo threatened.

               “It wasn’t that bad, Soo, I think you overreacted,” Chanyeol snickered. “He just really likes you.”

               “That doesn’t mean he’s allowed to put his dick in my ass,” Kyungsoo hissed, standing up and walking back out to the balcony. The morning sun was beating down pleasantly, warming his ears that were perked up on his head, angled toward the apartment next door. Kyungsoo stretched his arms high over his head and yawned, trying to glance sneakily over at the sliding glass door where he could make out cat ears peeking out over the couch.

               “Want me to invite Sehun over?” Chanyeol called, glancing over at Kyungsoo.

               “No,” Kyungsoo sniffed, walking back into the room, feeling restless. He shut the door quickly and paced around the room, trying to decide what he wanted to do for the day. He had already finished all his manga, and he really didn’t feel like reading a book. He had already cuddled all night with Chanyeol so also didn’t really feel like doing that. It was creeping towards lunch time, so maybe he would cook.

               He was just finishing making himself and the human pasta and broccoli when the doorbell rang. His trail trashed behind him as he heard Chanyeol get up and go to answer it. He stared intently into the water, ignoring how his ears immediately angled toward the voices. “Oh, hey man,” He heard Chanyeol say, and from the dull thud he probably ‘bro hugged’ whoever it was – humans had such strange customs.

               “Hey,” Sehun’s dull drawl sounded. That human never seemed to have any type of emotion ever. “I figured I wanted to introduce you to my new cat,” Kyungsoo was surprised at the tiny hint of excitement in his tone. “This is Kai.”

               “Hey Kai,” Chanyeol greeted happily. Kyungsoo could practically imagine his owner’s dumb ear to ear grin that he always gave strangers to charm them. “I’m Chanyeol, I have a cat too! Kyungsoo! Come here!” Kyungsoo glared at the boiling pasta. He could just be a bad cat and ignore his owner’s demand – he’s not a dog after all. But, he also knew how mad Chanyeol would get if he blatantly disobeyed him – he probably wouldn’t let Kyungsoo sleep in his bed tonight. And nighttime cuddles were a necessity.

               Kyungsoo sighed and turned the stove off before walking out into the hallway where the little gathering was happening. He was right, Chanyeol had on his too big smile, and Sehun looked mostly bored where he stood with his arms crossed. His blonde hair was flopped over to one side and his dark roots were coming in – he should really get that touched up. The cat hybrid that stood next to him was dark haired, dark eyed, with bronze skin and plush lips that immediately caught Kyungsoo’s eye. He was also much taller than Kyungsoo – which was unacceptable. Minseok was a bit taller, but not by much, this new cat towered over him. Kyungsoo was not a fan of how many tall people were in the apartment right now.

               “This is Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol introduced, putting his arm around Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders and pulling him close to his side. Kyungsoo glared up at his owner. “He’s a little shy and a little possessive, but he’s really cute and nice if he warms up to you.”

               “ _If_ ,” Sehun stressed, his eyes narrowing at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose at the tall human – he and the blonde one had never really gotten along. The blonde one had tried petting him right when they first met and Kyungsoo bit his hand and apparently the blonde one had to go get stitches and some sort of shot or something. He shouldn’t have tried to touch Kyungsoo in the first place.

               “Hello,” Kai whispered. Kyungsoo looked over at the black haired cat whose tail was wrapped around his own waist. He looked timid, shy, and he refused to make eye contact with Kyungsoo. He narrowed his eyes at the other and hissed.

               “Soo!” Chanyeol scolded, smacking him on the shoulder. “Behave!” Kyungsoo continued glaring, his lips pulled back in a snarl as the other cat jumped and scooted behind Sehun.    

               “You really should work on his behavior, ya know,” Sehun said to Chanyeol.

               Chanyeol sighed, “I know dude, but there aren’t exactly behavioral classes for cats. Plus, he’s too old now to get out of his own habits. I try punishing him but he doesn’t change anything.”

               Kyungsoo hates when the humans talk about him like he’s not there. It’s really annoying. He can’t figure out if it’s cause he’s a cat hybrid so they think he’s stupid, or if it’s because they’re so much taller and think he can’t hear them way down there. Either way, he felt insulted, and showed such by digging his nails harshly into the back of Chanyeol’s hand. His human yelped, ripping his hand away and cradling it against his chest. “Soo!” He yelled again. Kyungsoo shrugged at him before turning and walking back to the kitchen, secretly happy he could still cause a little pain with his regular nails - he didn't need claws. He could hear his owner sigh and the two humans continuing to mumble to eat other. The door finally closed and Kyungsoo relaxed, figuring the other two had gone back home, but was shocked to see all three of them moving into the living room. “Soo, making enough for our guests,” Chanyeol said pointedly, his eyes showing his anger at his cat. Kyungsoo pursed his lips but obeyed, stirring in a bit more noodles and adding some broccoli to be cooked.

               He refused to be any more like a servant, so left the pasta in a strainer in the sink, and a bowl of broccoli on the counter, and walked into the living room with only a plate for himself. He tucked himself into his loveseat that, luckily, smelled enough like him that the other cat didn’t try to sit in it, and dug into his lunch. “Soo, I said make enough for everyone,” Chanyeol said.

               “I did,” Kyungsoo said simply, shoving another forkful of noodles into his mouth. Chanyeol sighed and the three stood up to get their own plates of food.

               “So, Kai, how do you like it here?” Chanyeol asked with a smile when they were seated again. The other cat thought for a moment.

               “It’s nice,” he nodded. “Very quiet compared to the city.”

               “How long were you there for?” Chanyeol asked.

               “Well, I was born in the shelter, so I was there until Sehun adopted me, I guess,” Kai said, unsurely. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes – what a pathetic cat, being so unsure of himself.

               “I had to wait weeks before I was actually able to take him home,” Sehun explained, smiling fondly as he ran his hands through Kai’s hair. “He apparently wasn’t old enough to leave the shelter when I first wanted him.” Kai nodded and looked down, his cheeks growing pink at his owner’s affection for him.

               “Ah, it was the same when I was getting Soo,” Chanyeol nodded in understanding. “I had to wait almost two months – they thought there was something wrong with him cause he was so small,” Chanyeol snickered, reaching over to pat Kyungsoo’s head. “But nope, he was just the runt.” Kyungsoo snapped his teeth at his owner’s hand. “He’s definitely got a Napoleon complex to make up for how tiny he is though.” Sehun smirked at that before looking down at his plate when Kyungsoo glared over at him. “What type of hobbies do you have, Kai?” Chanyeol asked, jumping into a new topic as per usual.

               “Uhm,” Kai hummed, glancing up at the ceiling as though it would have the answer. “I really enjoy dancing… and music,” he decided on.

               “Oh,” Chanyeol perked up. “Really? I do a lot of stuff with music,” Chanyeol said excitedly. Kyungsoo snorted at that, smirking to himself. “What, Kyungsoo?”

               “You _try_ to do a lot of music stuff,” Kyungsoo corrected.

               “Shut up,” Chanyeol pointed his fork at his cat.

               “What do you do, Chanyeol?” Kai asked politely.

               “I write songs,” Chanyeol said proudly. “And I play guitar, and a bit of piano.”

               “Would you believe he’s actually a business man?” Sehun asked, nudging Kai in the side. The cat actually did look surprised at that.

               “Like Junmyeon?” He asked.

               “Yeah, we work at the same company,” Chanyeol nodded.

               “Wow,” Kai said in awe.

               “Yeah, what do you do, Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes glinting evilly.

               “You can fuck off, Kyungsoo,” Sehun huffed. Kyungsoo snickered to himself as he stood to put his plate away. The tall blonde one hadn’t had a job in a while – instead getting ‘allowances’ from his incredibly rich boyfriend. For some reason, the blonde one always got defensive if Kyungsoo brought it up. One time Chanyeol told him to call the short one Sehun’s ‘sugar daddy,’ which, Kyungsoo had no idea what that meant, but it made the blonde one red in the face and sputter in confusion. Kyungsoo liked making the blonde on uncomfortable. “Actually, Jun said he was coming over soon,” Sehun thought aloud. “He wants Kai and Baekhyun to meet early on so they get along.”

               “Just tell him to come over here,” Chanyeol said happily. “Kyungsoo was just telling me this morning how much he adores Baek.” Kyungsoo hissed in displeasure, racing over to his owner and grabbing his arm.

               “Chanyeol, please don’t,” Kyungsoo begged, tough persona crumbling as he pouted at his owner. “I really don’t want him over here.”

               “I thought you loved Baek, though,” Chanyeol cooed, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hands in his own and petting over them. He was smiling evilly. “I’m sure Jun and Baek would love to stay for dinner too, right, Sehun?” Chanyeol asked, looking over at the blonde.

               “Oh, I’m sure he would – Jun loves Chanyeol’s cooking,” Sehun pointed out.

               Kyungsoo’s bottom lip wobbled as he stared at his owner, whose eyes said that this was payback for him being disrespectful earlier. Kyungsoo rubbed at his eyes and continued pouting until Chanyeol grabbed him around the waist and tugged him down into his lap, nuzzling at his neck. “Don’t pout, Soo, you don’t look cute when you do that.”

               “Does he ever look cute?” Sehun asked, raising his eyebrow.

               “Sure, when he smiles he does,” Chanyeol grinned, poking at Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo crossed his arms and refused to look at his owner, continuing to pout even as he got more comfortable on Chanyeol’s lap.

               “Seems to me like you just got a really grumpy kitty,” Sehun said. “I have no idea why you’ve kept him so long, to be honest.”

               “Kyungsoo really is a sweetheart,” Chanyeol defended. “He’s just not good with people.”

               “And has an attitude problem,” Sehun pointed out.

               Chanyeol shrugged, “He’s fine,” he said and kissed Kyungsoo’s head.

               Kyungsoo wandered away when the humans decided to play some sort of game on the television. Chanyeol had tried to teach him how to play these ‘video game’ things, but Kyungsoo just didn’t understand why it was fun to control things on a screen. He also never understood when Chanyeol would grab him for cuddles while he watched TV shows – why were those things so entertaining to humans?

               Kyungsoo let himself into Chanyeol’s room and found the brightest, warmest sun ray to curl up in for his afternoon nap. He was just beginning to feel his skin getting warm, and his body comfy enough to doze off, when he heard the door open slowly. He glanced up, his eyes narrowed, to see Kai standing in the doorway looking awkward. “What do you want?” Kyungsoo snapped, annoyed that his nap was disturbed before he was even able to really fall asleep.

               “I…” Kai wouldn’t look him in the eye again. “I was wondering if I could come sleep in here, Sehun and Chanyeol are being too loud.” Kyungsoo pressed his lips into a line, turning away and curling into himself again.

               “I don’t care,” he muttered, trying to close his eyes again. His ears twitched in time with Kai shifting around the room. Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped open when he felt the bed dip and a sudden warmth along his back. He jumped and turned around, staring at Kai who was nestling into the sheets behind him. “What are you doing?” Kai blinked at him.

               “I wanted to be in the sun too,” Kai said nervously. “Do you not like cuddling?”

               Kyungsoo thought about that for a moment. This cat didn’t seem to be threatening his territory; he seemed like Minseok who was fine with letting Kyungsoo being the alpha-cat of the area. Minseok was really great at cuddling, and Kyungsoo did really enjoy curling up with the other cat and his owner, so he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t love cuddles, but he also barely knew this new cat. Kyungsoo pressed his lips together again, turning away. “I don’t care,” he muttered again. He was hyperaware of the other cat pressing his torso up against his back, snuggling into the mattress behind him as he spooned up against him.

               The other cat must have been a wizard or something, because he was dead to the world within minutes after settling in. Kyungsoo had to admit, the other’s warm presence pressed against him really was comforting, and he could feel his eyelids growing heavy as he felt the other’s purring rumble against his back. The mattress was so comfortable beneath him, the sun warm on his face, and before he knew it he had drifted off.

               Only to be awoken by something bouncing on him.

               “Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!”

               Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open and he scrambled to get his balance back, swatting at the creature that was straddling him and bouncing up and down to wake him up. Kyungsoo looked around frantically, still half in dream world, half in reality, and saw Kai rubbing at his eyes and yawning, not seeming concerned about the beast on top of Kyungsoo. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Kyungsoo hissed at the dog who finally stopped bouncing, his tail still wagging. Baekhyun grinned down at him, leaning forward to lick at his neck and cheeks, making Kyungsoo shiver and thrash to throw him off. “Get off of me!” he shrieked. “Chanyeol! Chanyeol!” He screamed in panic.

               “Why are you yelling?” Baekhyun questioned, looking confused. “Wow you smell so good today! I dunno what you did different but wow, you smell so good!” Baekhyun gasped, leaning down to shove his nose in Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo screamed, his pitch getting higher and louder the more the dog continued to sniff and lick at his face.

               “Kyungsoo, calm down,” Chanyeol said sternly as he appeared in the doorway.

               “Baek, down boy,” Junmyeon demanded, pointing at the ground as he looked at his dog. Baekhyun’s corgi ears pressed against his skull as he immediately slid to the ground in obedience.

               Junmyeon was a human Kyungsoo was unsure about. He was small, which was nice since he didn’t tower over Kyungsoo, and looked tiny next to Chanyeol where they stood side by side in the doorway. He also at least tried to make his dog obey and not harass Kyungsoo. But he was also a really weird guy. Kyungsoo didn’t like how he always tried to smile and would put his hand out to Kyungsoo and make kissy noises at him as though he were some animal. What a weird human. Kyungsoo didn't think he liked him.

               “Don’t be so harsh with him, Jun,” Chanyeol said quickly. “Kyungsoo is just overreacting as usual,” he assured.

               “He still shouldn’t have been so rude with waking them up,” Junmyeon said before looking down at Baekhyun who had walked over and was nuzzling against his stomach. “Baek, I said you could go nap with the kitties – not wake them up.”

               “But I wanted to play with the kitties,” Baekhyun pouted.

               “I don’t think the kitties want to play with you,” Junmyeon sighed, as though he had explained this several times already. Baekhyun whimpered and nudged his head against his owner’s stomach more until Junmyeon sighed and pet over his hair.

               Kyungsoo glanced over at Kai who was curling right back up in the sun and yawning as though he could go right back to sleep. What a strange cat. Kyungsoo was able to fall asleep pretty much everywhere, anytime, but even he didn’t think he could go right back to sleep after being awoken so rudely by the dog.

               “Come back here,” Kai insisted, putting out his arms for Kyungsoo to snuggle into. Kyungsoo glanced over at the humans who were still standing in the door, his owner’s eyebrow was raised and a smile was playing on his lips. Kyungsoo scowled and shook his head, standing and stalking off into the living room.

               “You and Kai looked very cozy,” Chanyeol cooed as he followed after him. “You should go back and nap with him again – I promise we won’t let Baekhyun in there.”

               “No,” Kyungsoo snapped.

               “Awe,” Chanyeol pouted. “I wanted a photo of you two for Instagram, though.” Kyungsoo scowled at him.

               Going to the living room wasn’t a good idea. It was just filled with a bunch of people Kyungsoo didn’t like – the dog creature, the blonde one, the strange short one, and Chanyeol. Well. Actually. Kyungsoo didn’t hate Chanyeol. He loved Chanyeol. _Really_ loved Chanyeol. Sure, his human could be annoying and sometimes Kyungsoo wants to bite him, but Kyungsoo adores the tall redhead. But the rest of these people, Kyungsoo doesn’t really like.

               Junmyeon did the kissy thing at Kyungsoo again, walking toward him with his hand out. Kyungsoo just stared at the limb from where he had curled up on the couch with disinterest before looking away. “Why do cats hate me?” Junmyeon whined.

               “You’re definitely more of a dog person, babe,” Sehun snickered.

               Baekhyun was laying on the ground, still a bit too close to Kyungsoo, but he seemed interested in the ball that his owner would bring over and put food in. Kyungsoo always wondered how the dog actually managed to get out the treats, seeing how stupid he was, but the corgi would poke, prod, and toss the ball at the wall until all the cookies and candies fell out. Sometimes the dog would try to share his treats with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo would not take them. Ever.

               “Do you want one?” Baekhyun asked excitedly, holding up a couple of hard candies Kyungsoo knew for a fact tasted like cinnamon. He loved cinnamon. But he would not eat food offered to him by a dog.

               “No,” Kyungsoo said simply.

               “Okay,” Baekhyun shrugged, shoving the handful of candies into his mouth all at once. He squealed happily as he continued trying to get the rest of the treats out.

               “Dogs are so easily amused.” Kyungsoo glanced up at Kai walking into the living room, smiling fondly at Baekhyun. Kai sat down cross-legged next to the corgi, watching him as he knocked the ball on the ground until more sweets fell out. “Can I try one?” Kai asked, holding out his hand. Baekhyun perked up, tail wagging excitedly as he set a brightly colored one in the cat’s hand.

               “So you’re Sehunnie’s cat?” Baekhyun asked, his tail still going a mile a minute. Kai nodded as he chewed on the candy. “Do you love Sehunnie? I love Sehunnie! Sehunnie is always so nice and he loves cuddles and knows just where to scratch during tummy rubs. I also love Sehunnie cause Jun loves Sehunnie and I love Jun because Jun is the bestest owner in the whole wide world – well! I’m sure Sehunnie is a good owner too! But Jun is better.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as the puppy continued to ramble, hating all the cute expressions on the human’s and Kai’s face as he continued to talk about how much he loves everyone. “I also love Kyungsoo! But Kyungsoo doesn’t like me, I dunno why, I didn’t do anything wrong, but now he always gets really mad whenever I’m over and I just want him to love me, but whenever I try he just gets angry. But Kyungsoo is great! I love him! Do you love him now, Kai?”

               “Kyungsoo seems nice, yes,” Kai nodded.

               “Oh good! You two can be kitty friends! You two live right next door to each other! I wish I lived here, but I live with Jun – oh wow I love Jun! Jun is such a good owner, I love how he is always so nice and wonderful and he brings me over here to see Chanyeol and Kyungsoo! I hope you love Kyungsoo as much as me – but I hope he loves you too, since he doesn’t love me,” Baekhyun pouted, looking over at the cat who was lounging and staring at the ceiling.

               “I hate you cause you tried to hump me,” Kyungsoo said simply.

               “I didn’t mean to!” Baekhyun wailed, getting a ‘shush’ from his owner who was chatting quietly with Sehun and Chanyeol on the couch.

               “How does one not mean to hump someone?” Kyungsoo asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

               “I didn’t mean to,” Baekhyun mumbled again, looking down at the ground. “I just want Kyungsoo to like me.”

               “Doing that isn’t gonna make me like you,” Kyungsoo hissed.

               “I wanted you to be my mate though,” Baekhyun pouted. “That’s how dogs show we want someone to be our mate.”

               “Idiot,” Kyungsoo huffed. “I’m a cat, I can’t be your mate.”

               “Why not?” Baekhyun asked in confusion.

               Kyungsoo groaned, “I am _not_ explaining that – ask your human later.”

               “Why do you call them that?” Kai asked suddenly. “Why not just say their names?”

               “Because learning names is too hard,” Kyungsoo said, stretching his back and arching into a yawn. “I don’t feel like learning every dumb dog and human’s name that I meet.”

               “I don’t think it’s that hard,” Kai hummed, glancing around at the small group that gathered.

               “I learn cat’s names,” Kyungsoo assured. “Like you and Minseok.”

               “Who’s Minseok?” Kai asked.

               “He lives downstairs – he’s an older kitty,” Kyungsoo explained.

               “Is he your mate?” Baekhyun gasped, jumping to his feet. “Kyungsoo I promise I’ll be better! You just need to give me a chance!”

               Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “No, he’s not my mate, sit down.” Baekhyun fell to the ground to sit cross legged on the carpet. Good dog. “You’ll probably meet him at some point though,” Kyungsoo said to Kai. “He comes over pretty often.”

               “Kai, Baek,” Junmyeon said suddenly, standing up. “We’re gonna head out a bit early, okay?” Junmyeon smiled at the two. Baekhyun immediately jumped up to wrap his arms around his owner’s neck, bouncing on his toes.

               “Of course that’s okay! We can go anywhere Jun wants!” Baekhyun said quickly.

               “Sorry we can’t stay for dinner, Chanyeol,” Sehun apologized, standing and taking Kai’s hand. “We’re gonna go over Jun’s for the night.” Kai nodded in understanding.

               “Bye, Kyungsoo,” Kai smiled at him.

               “Bye Soo!” Baekhyun yelled, throwing himself on top of Kyungsoo, making the cat shriek and kick the dog off him.

               Chanyeol showed the four to the door before closing up and locking the door. “What do you want for dinner tonight, Soo?” He asked as he walked back. “Take out?” Kyungsoo ignored him, rolling onto his stomach and staring at the wall instead. “Are you mad at me?” Kyungsoo’s tail waved back and forth in agitation. He hissed when he felt a palm come down hard on his ass. “Don’t be angry – you were being a brat.”

               “I told you never to let that dog into this house,” Kyungsoo hissed.

               “You were being a brat before that,” Chanyeol waved a finger at him. “You should have been nicer when Kai and Sehun first came over. You could be friends with Kai if you actually tried! You guys even napped together – so, he seems to like you, you’ve just gotta be nice back now!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Maybe he didn’t want to be friends with the handsome neighbor cat who gave good naptime snuggles. “You’ve had some real attitude recently, ya know that, Soo?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes again in response. Another smack came down on his butt. He hissed and rolled onto his back, pawing at Chanyeol’s raised hand. “Maybe making a friend will help with your behavioral issues.”

               “I do not have behavioral issues,” Kyungsoo insisted.

               “Oh, yes you do,” Chanyeol laughed. “And you know what being bad means, right?” Kyungsoo’s ears flattened against his head. “No sleeping with me tonight.”

               “But Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo howled, sitting up quickly and grabbing his owner’s shirt. “I don’t sleep well if I’m in my own bed! There’s definitely monsters in that room! They’re going to eat me, and then you’re gonna feel really bad!”

               “Nope,” Chanyeol shook his head. “No cuddles tonight.”

               Kyungsoo wailed and flipped back over onto his stomach, shoving his face into the cushion. He felt one last smack on his ass before Chanyeol was walking away and ordering Chinese takeout. Kyungsoo sniffled to himself – this was all that dumb dog and neighbor cat’s faults that he’s in trouble. He definitely didn’t want to be friends with them anymore. Ever.

               Kyungsoo rubbed his backside pathetically as he trailed after Chanyeol, staring up at the taller through his lashes and kneading into his side as he placed his order over the phone. “You know that isn’t going to work,” Chanyeol finally said after he put down the phone. Kyungsoo hung his head, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes, still gripping onto the hem of his owner’s shirt. “I know you aren’t actually crying,” Chanyeol pointed out. Kyungsoo glared up at him.

               He still had to make an effort, so made sure to cuddle really good against Chanyeol’s chest as his owner watched some sporting event on the television while they waited for their food. He purred loudly and kneaded Chanyeol’s chest, nuzzling his nose against his neck. He even was so good as to answer the door and get their dinner so Chanyeol wouldn’t have to.

               They had finished dinner and the clock was ticking closer and closer to bed time. Kyungsoo licked his lips and looked up at his owner who hadn’t changed at all even after all of Kyungsoo’s affection. The cat pursed his lips. He clambered into Chanyeol’s lap again, situating himself comfortably, before turning to his owner. Chanyeol glanced down at him warily, confused as to what his cat was planning. Kyungsoo quickly surged forward, lips locking with Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol chuckled slightly but kissed back, thumbs circling into Kyungsoo’s hips. The cat grabbed at his neck, trying to pull himself closer to the other, letting his mouth fall open pliantly, submissively, for his owner. He mewled softly against Chanyeol’s lips, allowing the taller to take full control as he licked into his mouth, tongue brushing over the long canines and the roof of his mouth. Kyungsoo shivered and pressed himself flush against Chanyeol.

               “This doesn’t change anything,” Chanyeol chuckled against Kyungsoo’s mouth.

               Kyungsoo pulled back, pouting.

               “Sorry, Soo, but if I let you get away with everything you’re never going to learn,” Chanyeol said, smiling sheepishly as he pet over the cat’s ears.

               Kyungsoo shoved his hands off and stood, huffing, and stomped into his own room that was definitely infested with monsters that ate kittens. He shoved back his sheets and climbed into bed, pulling his blankets high over his head so the monsters couldn’t see him, and squeezed his eyes shut. All he could imagine as he willed himself into sleep was a warm body against his back, arms tight around his waist, and he couldn’t figure out if he was aching for his owner’s affection, or the cat next door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had an idea where this chapter was gonna go but suddenly this happened and idk where it even came from but oh well

Kyungsoo was clingy the next day, knowing that if he was to ignore his human or acted angry for his banishment last night, he would just get into more trouble. So, as soon as the morning sun had risen, Kyungsoo snuck out of his room and tiptoed into Chanyeol’s, lifting up his blankets to slip in next to him. Chanyeol shifted slightly for Kyungsoo to be able to snuggle against his chest, purring loudly.

               “I thought I said no cuddles,” Chanyeol sighed, voice thick with sleep.

               “No, you said no sleeping in your bed last night,” Kyungsoo corrected, looking up at his owner with wide eyes he knew Chanyeol loved. “And it’s not night anymore.” Chanyeol huffed out a laugh before winding his arms tight around his kitten.

               “I need to go to work today,” Chanyeol sighed.

               “You should stay home,” Kyungsoo insisted, nuzzling his nose into his owner’s neck.

               “No,” Chanyeol sighed. “I’ve used up too much sick time already because of you.”

               Kyungsoo pouted but let his owner get up groggily and go to get on his work clothes. Kyungsoo curled up where Chanyeol had slept, feeling his warmth radiate out from the sheets, and only moved when Chanyeol went to get breakfast.

               Kyungsoo hated the smell of the black, icky drink his owner would have every morning. It made Chanyeol’s breath smell gross and Kyungsoo’s ears would always press against his skull when Chanyeol would kiss him goodbye after drinking it. Chanyeol would just laugh and pet over his ears. This morning was no different, Chanyeol stood at the counter brewing his ‘coffee’ and put the water boiler on to make Kyungsoo his tea. Cats weren’t supposed to eat anything too acidic, cause it would upset their stomachs, but Chanyeol had been buying Kyungsoo a special tea ever since Kyungsoo had come to live with him. It was some herbal crap, but Kyungsoo always felt warm and calm as he let the earthy flavors rinse over his tongue. He still wasn’t stupposed to drink it every day – just to avoid tummy aches, but sometimes he would sneakily make himself a mug after Chanyeol went to work if the human hadn’t made him one. Luckily today was a day Chanyeol deemed okay for Kyungsoo to drink it.

               “Do you want oatmeal this morning?” Chanyeol hummed.

               “Whatever you want,” Kyungsoo said quickly, wanting to be a good kitty today.

               Chanyeol chuckled before grabbing the oatmeal off the top shelf. The scent of cinnamon and oats filled the apartment, drowning out the gross coffee smell. Chanyeol set a bowl down in front of Kyungsoo with a pat to his head, and sat down with his own breakfast and drink. Kyungsoo got up quickly when the water was done boiling to pour himself a cup of tea.

               “What are you going to do today?” Chanyeol asked as Kyunsgoo sat back down, drawing his legs close to his chest.

               Kyungsoo hummed as he thought, “Can Minseok come over?” He asked.

               “Sure,” Chanyeol nodded. “I’ll text Luhan that Mini can come up whenever.” Kyungsoo smiled in appreciation. Maybe he should learn how to use one of those cellphone things – he knew other hybrids had them, but they seemed like just a smaller version of the television. Of course, it did save time because Kyungsoo wouldn’t have to lock up the apartment, remember his key, go all the way downstairs, and then walk all the way back up with Minseok. Luhan didn’t like them playing in his apartment for some reason, so Kyungsoo barely knew his friend’s owner. “You should have Kai come over too,” Chanyeol pointed out.

               “They went over to the short one’s house though,” Kyungsoo reminded him, spooning the last of his oatmeal into his mouth.

               “Yeah but Jun has work today just like me,” Chanyeol said. “And I think Sehun actually has an interview today – so maybe you all could play here together and keep each other company.”

               “The blonde one has an interview?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. He didn’t want to lose his upper hand on the tall human.

               “Yup,” Chanyeol nodded with a smile. “Jun set him up with some modeling agency.”

               “He’s too ugly to be a model,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

               “I dunno,” Chanyeol shrugged. “I think he would make a decent enough model – he’s tall and skinny enough.”

               “You’re tall too,” Kyungsoo pointed out. “And you’re handsome enough to be a model,” Kyungsoo complimented, making Chanyeol laughed.

               “Good one, Soo,” Chanyeol chuckled as he stood to put his dishes in the sink. “But, you should be happy for Sehun – he finally might actually get a job.”

               “Why would I be happy?” Kyungsoo asked, furrowing his brow. “I like making fun of him.”

               “True,” Chanyeol said, kissing Kyungsoo chastely on the lips as he always did each morning. “I’ll tell Sehun he can bring the boys over here when he goes to his interview so he doesn’t have to worry about them.” Kyungsoo pouted slightly – still angry that Kai and the dog were the reason he got in so much trouble yesterday, plus he hates Baekhyun – but nodded obediently and kissed his owner’s cheek goodbye.

               It was about an hour after Chanyeol left that there was a knock at the door. Kyungsoo had been reading the novel Chanyeol picked up for him the other day, and had changed into comfortable joggers and an oversized sweater. He skipped over to the door and grinned at Minseok standing in the doorway. “Good morning, Soo,” Minseok purred as he stepped into the apartment. Minseok was quite a bit older than Kyungsoo, and was very mellow. He moved with the familiar grace of a cat, but also very slowly and almost lazily. Kyungsoo followed him as he moved into the living room to take up his usual seat on the sofa. “I heard there’s a new cat living next door,” he purred as Kyungsoo sat down next to him.

               “Yeah,” Kyungsoo sighed, his mouth pulling down in a scowl.

               “That doesn’t seem like a very positive reaction,” Minseok raised an eyebrow.

               “I got in trouble cause of him and that stupid dog yesterday,” Kyungsoo pouted, crossing his arms.

               “Did Chanyeol not let you sleep with him again?” Minseok sighed. Kyungsoo nodded sadly. “Damn, what did you do?”

               “The other cat is too tall,” Kyungsoo grumbled. “And he’s the blonde one’s pet – I don’t like the blonde one. Also, he’s intruding on my territory! So, I hissed at him – and Chanyeol got mad. Then the disgusting dog came over and Chanyeol told me I was behaving badly with them.”

               “What’s the new cat like?” Minseok asked.

               “His name is Kai,” Kyungsoo thought for a moment. “He’s kinda timid, but he also immediately wanted to cuddle during nap time.”

               “Sounds like a nice guy,” Minseok purred; he thought everyone who would cuddle was a nice person.

               “Chanyeol invited him and the dog over today,” Kyungsoo crossed his arms in annoyance, his trail thrashing. “So you can meet him.” Minseok clapped his hands together, grinning at Kyungsoo.

               “Is he cute?” Minseok asked suddenly. Kyungsoo flushed immediately, making the older laugh and poke at his red cheeks. “He is! Isn’t he?”

               “Kinda,” Kyungsoo shrugged, looking away.

               “Nuh huh, I bet he’s super attractive,” Minseok laughed. “Kyungsoo doesn’t get worked up over someone who’s just ‘kinda’ cute!”

               “He’s tall,” Kyungsoo defended. “Chanyeol is tall too, so Kai just reminds me of my owner – that’s the only reason!”

               “What’s he look like?” Minseok ignored him.

               “He seems to just be a basic black cat – all black hair and ears, black eyes, and his skin is really tan,” Kyungsoo thought for a moment. “He’s also really muscley.”

               “Wha – how do you know that?”

               “He cuddled me when we were napping!” Kyungsoo said quickly. “So I could feel his chest and abs.”

               “Oh my gosh, you two spooned?” Minseok pouted. “You didn’t let me spoon you for months!”              

               “Because it’s such a vulnerable position,” Kyungsoo hissed back. “I didn’t mean to let him, he just sorta did it, and I was just trying to ignore him!” Minseok continued pouting. The older opened his mouth, seeming to want to say something, when the doorbell rang.

               “Speak of the devil,” Minseok squealed excitedly.

               Kyungsoo stood up quickly to go answer the door, only to be shoved to the ground but an overly excited Baekhyun. Before he was able to screech in terror, the dog was hauled off of him and dragged into the living room by Kai. “But I wanna say hello to Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun whined as Kai dropped him on the living room rug.

               Kyungsoo scrambled to his feet to close the door quickly as Kai scolded him. “You can’t greet kitties like you greet your dog friends,” Kai was saying as Kyungsoo stumbled after them.

               “Why not?” Baekhyun tilted his head, his ears tilting to one side.

               “Because you might hurt them,” Kai explained.

               “But I want to say hello!” Baekhyun whimpered.

               “No,” Kai said sternly. Kyungsoo was impressed with the other cat’s handle on the dog already after only spending a day together. Kai turned to sigh an apology to Kyungsoo, “Sorry about him.”

               “No, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo reassured, glancing at Baekhyun whose ears were pressed to his head and his tail was between his legs. Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “Kai, this is Minseok – he lives downstairs,” he introduced, waving a hand at Misneok who was sitting and smiling as he watched the little scene take place. “Minseok, this is Kai.”

               Kai and Minseok looked at each other for a few moments before leaning towards each other, sniffing and tilting their heads as they learned the other’s scent. “Nice to meet you,” Minseok purred after a few moments. “My owner was telling me that Sehun got a very pretty new kitty.” Kai blushed at the compliment and bowed his head.

               “Is your owner friends with Sehunnie?” Kai asked, settling himself down next to the elder.

               “Oh yes,” Minseok nodded. “I’ve known Sehunnie since he was a teenager – he and his family lived next to Luhan in our old house. I was surprised he just so happened to move to this apartment complex a little after Luhan and I did.”

               Kyungsoo decided it was close enough to lunch time to at least go and get snacks, so left the two to their conversation to go dig through the pantry.

               “I don’t think Kai likes me much.”

               Kyungsoo turned from where his head was buried in the cabinet to look at a whimpering Baekhyun. Kyungsoo had never seen the puppy so upset – his eyes pricking with tears, his ears still down, and his tail curled around one of his legs. Kyungsoo straightened quickly and turned to the dog. “Why would you say that?” He asked.

               “He isn’t very nice to me,” Baekhyun sniffled. “At Jun’s last night he wouldn’t let me sit next to him, and he got mad at me when I was playing with Sehun and hissed at me. And then in the car ride this morning he said I shouldn’t talk to you – but I told him we were friends! So I’m allowed to! But he said that you hated me too.” Baekhyun looked very close to actually bursting into tears as he rubbed at his reddening eyes.

               Kyungsoo had no idea how to deal with dogs. Or sad people in general really. He eased over to the sad puppy hybrid and patted his shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. “I don’t _really_ hate you,” Kyungsoo gritted out – the very admittance paining him to the core, but luckily no one was around to hear him say it. “And I’m sure Kai is just very protective of Sehun right now since he’s still very new to having an owner – I remember when Chanyeol first adopted me I made him stay home from work for a week, and after that he had to bring me into the office for at least a month until I got over the fact that he was friends with other people.”

               Baekhyun nodded solemnly. “I just want Kai to like me,” He whined. “I love Sehunnie, so I want to love Sehunnie’s cat too!”

               Kyungsoo nodded in understanding and patted the dog’s shoulder again. “Here, why don’t you help me make tea? Do you know how to do that?” He asked, trying to get the dog set on a new task to distract him from his hurt feelings. Baekhyun’s ears perked up slightly as he shook his head. Kyungsoo showed him to the water kettle and showed him the line to fill it up to with water. “And then just put it back on this heater and press the button – got it?”

               “Got it,” Baekhyun chirped, his tail coming out of hiding to wag against Kyungsoo’s thigh.

               Kyungsoo got a plate filled with cut up fruits with peanut butter all set up by the time the water dinged to say it was ready. He showed Baekhyun how to fill each mug with the water and add the teabags into them. The dog’s smile had returned as he carried out the tray of steaming mugs.

               “Kyungsooie is the best host,” Minseok purred as he grabbed a couple slices of banana to nibble on. Kai was sniffing at the tea.

               “What type of tea is this?” He questioned.

               “Chanyeol buys its special for me,” Kyungsoo assured. “It doesn’t hurt hybrid’s stomachs.”

               Kai lifted a mug to his nose, sniffing again before taking another sip. His eyes widened in surprise. “Kyungsoo,” he said unsurely. “Do you have the box for this?”

               Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, Chanyeol always puts it in a cute little container for me instead. Why? Are you allergic to something?” Kyungsoo asked worriedly. Kai shook his head, seeming to ponder it for a moment longer. He finally sat the mug back down on the coffee table and settled back into the couch. Kyungsoo was once again reminded what a strange cat this Kai was. The black haired cat seemed so nice yesterday when he snuggled Kyungsoo to sleep, but then he was mean to Baekhyun, and now he was refusing to drink the tea Kyungsoo was offering them – he couldn’t figure out if Kai was just rude or really weird.

               “What’s it taste like?” Baekhyun asked excitedly, reaching for the bright pink mug he had insisted on being his. The dog blew on the hot water before taking a sip. He immediately made a face. “Ew, this is gross,” He stuck his tongue out.

               “I always love Kyungsoo’s tea,” Minseok purred, taking his own cup to sip at and hold close to warm his hands with.

               “Do you drink that every day?” Kai asked suddenly.

               Kyungsoo raised his own drink to his lips, sipping it slowly. “No, Chanyeol said it could still give me stomach aches so he only makes it sometimes,” Kyungsoo grinned evilly. “Sometimes I make it without him knowing though.” Kai nodded slowly along with Kyungsoo’s explanation. “He’ll usually make me a cup the morning after he has to punish me,” Kyungsoo made a face, glaring over at Baekhyun slightly. “Like last night I got in trouble after you two left.”

               “You’re always in trouble though, Soo,” Minseok laughed. “You’re lucky Chanyeol only takes away your books or makes you sleep in your own bed – he could be a lot harsher.”

               “It still sucks though,” Kyungsoo whined. “But he usually gives me a cup the next morning – I think it’s him trying to make me forgive him,” Kyungsoo explained to Kai.

               “Are you sure it’s not him drugging you?” Kai asked, his head tilted.

               Kyungsoo blinked at him before glancing over at Minseok who looked just as confused. “What do you mean?” He asked.

               “That’s catnip,” Kai said, nodding at the mug in Kyungsoo’s hands. “If it’s made a certain way it can make a cat chill out – or go crazy, but I guess it depends on the amount.”

               “I don’t think so,” Minseok defended. “It’s just tea. It doesn’t smell like catnip.”

               Kai shrugged, “I’m just telling you – they used to give that to the cats in the shelter who acted up. They would always tell them it was just a soothing tea, and then the cats wouldn’t act up for the rest of the day. And yesterday Kyungsoo was really temperamental - now he's all nice and mellow.”

               “But it doesn’t smell like catnip,” Kyungsoo reiterated.

               “Yeah it does,” Kai furrowed his brow. “What the heck do you think catnip smells like?”

               “I dunno,” Kyungsoo trailed off, glancing over at Minseok for answer.

               “Sweet,” Minseok said after a moment. “Luhan once got me some before he realized it’s more like a drug than a treat – and it was disgustingly sweet smelling.”

               “Whatever it is, it’s yucky,” Baekhyun chimed in his two cents.

               “Well obviously you think its gross, you’re a dog,” Kai pointed out.

               “Why would you think Chanyeol would do that anyways?” Kyungsoo said, suddenly getting defensive over his owner. “He wouldn’t do something like that.”

               “Cause you’re badly behaved,” Kai said simply.

               “I am not!” Kyungsoo hissed, eyes narrowing. Kai raised his eyebrow as though to say ‘see?’ “It’s not catnip.”

               “Whatever you say,” Kai shrugged, raising his hands in defense. “I don’t care.”

               The rest of the day passed in relative ease. Baekhyun and Minseok played on Chanyeol’s gaming system – during which Kyungsoo and Kai went to nap together again, even though Kyungsoo was still pretty annoyed with the other cat, he couldn't find it in himself to say no to snuggling up together in the sunrays. Then the four of them all went out on the balcony where the cats tossed a ball between themselves and Baekhyun raced around trying to catch it. The pup ended up sitting on the ground, panting, as the cats giggled at their game. “Gimme it!” Baekhyun whined, finally breaking down and crawling over Kyungsoo, who shoved him away and kept the ball out of reach.

               “You gotta earn it,” Kyungsoo laughed as Baekhyun clambered onto his lap, reaching for Kyungsoo’s hand.

               The game ended with a very exhausted Baekhyun finally getting the squishy ball and curling up with it in the sun. The dog gnawed at it while the cats began licking over each other’s ears in a tongue bath. Minseok was always the best at tongue baths – grabbing Kyungsoo and pulling him in to be able to lathe over his ears. This time Kai was there though, so Kyungsoo washed over his fur, seeing as he was finally the hyung to another cat.

               “Boys!” The four of them all perked up, glancing through the glass door at the voice. “Anyone here?” Kyungsoo jumped up, pulling away from the cuddling party that was happening, and rushing over to his owner. Kyungsoo purred at he hugged Chanyeol around the waist. His owner grinned and petted over his ears, kissing the crown of his head. “Hey, Soo,” Chanyeol laughed as Kyungsoo rubbed his cheek over Chanyeol’s chest. “Are the rest of the boys still here?” Kyungsoo nodded and pointed at the balcony where Kai and Minseok were stretching while Baekhyun was still playing with his ball. Chanyeol trailed out to the hybrids. “Jun and Sehun said they won’t be over for a little bit,” Chanyeol told the puppy and Kai. “They said you two can go over to Sehun’s – Kai should have a key? But you two are also welcome to stay here for a bit longer.”

               “Thanks Chan!” Baekhyun barked, bouncing to his feet to get pets. “I kinda wanna go nap,” The puppy decided, glancing over at Kai.

               “Yeah, I guess we’ll just go back to Sehun’s apartment,” Kai agreed, fishing out a key from his pocket.

               “I guess I’ll head home too,” Minseok shrugged, trailing after the other two. “Thanks for playing today, Soo!” Minseok called, waving before closing the door behind the three of them.

               Kyungsoo felt long arms wind around his stomach. He glanced up at Chanyeol who was nosing against his neck. “Did you four have fun?” Chanyeol asked, voice muffled against Kyungsoo’s skin.

               “Yeah, we just hung around,” Kyungsoo shrugged, “How was work?”

               Chanyeol sighed, “Same as every other day.” He kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek, “I could use cuddles from my kitty right now, though.” Kyungsoo laughed but let Chanyeol pick him up and move to the couch and bring him tight against his chest. Kyungsoo purred loudly – it wasn’t often that his human wan't to relax right after work. Usually he was too stressed trying to get dinner put together, do extra work while at home, and also watch different tv shows to take time to be with Kyungsoo until nighttime. Usually it would annoy Kyungsoo that Chanyeol would use him when it was convenient for the human, but for now Kyungsoo felt warm and cozy against his owner’s chest.

               They stayed like that for a long while in silence, the dull hum of cars on the road the only sound throughout the apartment. Kyungsoo nearly felt himself doze off to the warmth of his owner's body and the long finger's stroking over his sides and his tail. Kyungsoo nestled further into his chest, nudging at Chanyeol's arm until his other hand was brought up to pet Kyungsoo's ears. Kyungsoo could feel the rumbles of his owner's laugh through his chest. Kyungsoo wished they could stay like that forever. 

               “What are all these mugs doing out?” Chanyeol mumbled after nearly half an hour of them sitting in silence. He jostled Kyungsoo slightly as he reached for a still half-full tea cup from that morning.

               “Oh, I made tea for everyone,” Kyungsoo mumbled in explanation, still too comfy to even feel like moving his mouth. He felt Chanyeol stiffen slightly.

               “But that tea is special for you, Soo,” Chanyeol said.

               “Minseok and I sometimes have it,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I didn’t think it’d be a big deal if I made some for everyone – I was trying to be a good host.”

               “You shouldn’t be making it when I’m not around,” Chanyeol hummed. “Cause you shouldn’t be drinking it a lot – it could give you stomach aches.”

               “I know,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “I’m sorry,” he apologized immediately. When he was so warm and cozy apologies and compliments just slipped out of his lips without him telling his mouth to form the words.

               “It’s okay, just, don’t give it out to your friends,” Chanyeol said sternly.

               Kyungsoo looked up at him with his big eyes again. His owner looked agitated, making Kyungsoo curious, “Why not? Is it that big a deal?” Kyungsoo questioned.

               “It’s just expensive,” Chanyeol shrugged. “So I’d prefer if only you drink it.”

               “Why is it so expensive?” Kyungsoo asked.

               Chanyeol sighed, his fingers stuttering where they were stroking over Kyungsoo’s side. “Because it’s made special for cat hybrids – so it’s more expensive.”

               “Does it have catnip in it?” Kyungsoo blurted out.

               Chanyeol tensed, “Why would you think that?” He asked.

               “Kai said it did,” Kyungsoo explained. “Does it?”

               “I…” Chanyeol trailed off. Kyungsoo sat bolt upright, staring at his owner.

               “ _Does it_?” He asked again. Chanyeol refused to look at him. “Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo screeched, turning to face the taller.

               “Hey, don’t raise your voice,” Chanyeol scolded.

               “Why were you giving me drugged tea?” Kyungsoo shouted, voice becoming hysteric. He always thought of the tea Chanyeol gave him as something nice – he’d been drinking it since Chanyeol made him stay home from work. He always thought Chanyeol got it for him to help calm his anxiety at being left alone.

               “Some people at work told me it could help with behavioral problems,” Chanyeol trailed off, nervously fidgeting with the cuffs of his dress shirt. “And you still weren’t behaving very well even after a few months – and you would get so anxious at being left alone that you would get really strung out and behave even worse.” Kyungsoo just stared at him, his eyes wide, chest heaving. “It’s only a _tiny_ amount,” Chanyeol defended at Kyungsoo’s look of horror. “And you always said you liked it! And it really does help you calm down!”

               “I can’t believe you!” Kyungsoo shouted, standing quickly to get away from Chanyeol.

               “It’s not a big deal, Soo!” Chanyeol defended. “A ton of people give their pets stuff like that to help them calm their nerves!”

               Kyungsoo shook his head, hugging himself as his tail thrashed behind him. He couldn’t believe Kai had been right. Kyungsoo turned on his heel, stalking into the kitchen. “Soo!” Chanyeol called behind him. Kyungsoo could hear his human stand and rush after him. Kyungsoo was already climbing onto the counter and reaching into the cabinet. “Soo, stop!” Kyungsoo shoved the container to the ground, not even flinching at the loud shattering of glass on the tile. Chanyeol jumped, staring down at his feet where the ground was surrounded in shards; luckily he was wearing shoes. “Okay,” Chanyeol breathed, glancing over at Kyungsoo whose eyes were narrowed and his ears pressed back, tail flicking back and forth. “Don’t move, you’re gonna hurt yourself on the glass,” Chanyeol said calmly, crunching over the shards in his dress shoes to move over to his cat. Kyungsoo dug his blunt nails into Chanyeol’s shoulders when the human picked him up to carry him back out to the living room.

               There was a knock at the door.

               “Chanyeol?” Sehun’s voice shouted from the front of the house.

               “Be careful! Don’t come in here,” Chanyeol called back, rushing to the front door where Sehun was staring at the glass all over the floor.

               “I heard a really loud crash – is everything okay?” Sehun asked, glancing between the mess and Kyungsoo who was sitting angrily on the couch.

               “Yeah, Kyungsoo is just pissy and knocked something over,” Chanyeol assured.

               “Where’s Kai?” Kyungsoo called, looking straight at Sehun who looked baffled.

               “In… his room, I think,” Sehun said in confusion.

               “I’m sleeping over with him tonight,” Kyungsoo said sternly, standing up and walking past his owner and the blonde one into the hallway.

               “Oh, no you’re not, Soo,” Chanyeol demanded. Kyungsoo glared at him.

               “Try and stop me,” Kyungsoo dared. Chanyeol stayed put, his jaw clenched.

               Kyungsoo could hear the humans still talking in the hallway even as he moved into Sehun’s open apartment door and tried to navigate his way to Kai’s room. The short one and Baekhyun must have just left – their scents were still fresh. Kyungsoo followed his nose to one of the bedroom doors and peered inside. Kai was lounging on his bed playing on a mp3 player that was hooked into his ears through some sort of wire – Chanyeol sometimes used those, but Kyungsoo had never figured them out.

               Kai just about jumped out of his skin when Kyungsoo ran over and pounced on his bed, digging his face into the other cat’s neck. “Kyungsoo?” Kai asked, pulling out his earbuds. “Wha-what are you doing here?”

               “I’m sleeping over,” Kyungsoo huffed.

               “Why?” Kai looked just as baffled as his owner.

               “You were right,” Kyungsoo mumbled into the taller’s neck. Kai seemed to take a moment to think about what he could possibly have been right about before stroking over Kyungsoo’s ears comfortingly.

               “You shouldn’t go to sleep angry with each other,” Kai said. “That’s what my mama always told me – cause then it’ll just get worse.”

               “I don’t wanna talk to him right now though,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

               Kai paused for a beat, allowing the silence to surround them. “I know you probably feel betrayed but unfortunately a lot of owners use catnip.”

               “Doesn’t make it okay,” Kyungsoo shoved his face harder into the younger’s neck.

               “No, it doesn’t, but go easy on Chanyeol – you love him,” Kai reminded him.

               Kyungsoo shut his eyes instead of responding, shuffling himself into a more comfortable position against the lanky cat. Kyungsoo couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t sleep with Chanyeol two days in a row – but, he supposed there was a first time for everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double post day because ayyee
> 
> tbh I had no idea what the plot of this was going to be, but now it has one I guess lol
> 
> I honestly have no idea if this is going to end up Chansoo/Kaisoo/baeksoo or what so I'm on this ride just as much as you guys are

The first few months with Kyungsoo were _hard._ There were several times Chanyeol had gathered up the small cat into his car, and nearly drove him back to the shelter. He was stopped by the cat’s wide eyes, staring in awe at the city as they drove through it. Kyungsoo was adorable when he wasn’t hissing, or biting, or scratching, or glaring. And for some reason, the little tabby cat was in love with the sight of skyscrapers, people mulling along in the streets, and the bright lights that flickered through the windshield. Kyungsoo never seemed to notice that Chanyeol was driving in circles, slowing down but never stopping outside the hybrid adoption agency. Chanyeol would eventually clench the wheel and pull into a grocery store – telling Kyungsoo they needed to get some stuff for dinner, before driving the two of them home.

               Kyungsoo had been adorable during the days when Chanyeol came to visit at the adoption agency. He was all giant eyes, timid ears pushed back, plush lips pushed out in a pout, and purrs as loud as a motorboat when Chanyeol stroked over his velvety ears. Kyungsoo as a kitten was apparently terrified of everything – the woman had warned him. Kyungsoo was constantly getting bullied by the older cats, and would jump at even the slightest noise. The cat had sleeping issues. The cat had strange eating habits. The cat could be very clingy. The list of things wrong with Kyungsoo just kept growing every time Chanyeol went to the shelter – but every time, the list of reasons he wanted to adopt him grew: the cat was adorable when he was asleep, the cat had a habit of winding his tail around his own leg, the cat really loved the sweets Chanyeol would bring him, the cat was definitely the cutest thing Chanyeol had ever seen. 

               Chanyeol had missed nearly two weeks of work because of Kyungsoo when he first brought the kitten home. Kyungsoo really was tiny – he was the runt of his litter and was very fragile, to the point Chanyeol was slightly scared to hug the boy in fear he would snap in half. His huge eyes were blown even wider as he stared around the fairly spacious apartment that Chanyeol opened the door to. Luckily, Kyungsoo was an indoor cat (Chanyeol didn’t even know what woulda happened if he was an outdoor cat, wanting to roam the streets by himself). He made himself comfortable in the apartment, rubbing his scent over the couch, touching every book in the apartment, and clinging to Chanyeol like a leech. He would absolutely bawl his eyes out, hysterically sobbing at obnoxious pitches, if Chanyeol didn’t let him sleep in his bed (meaning he’d definitely straightened up his office into a bedroom for nothing) and he discovered the same reaction happened when he needed to leave for work.

               “I’ll only be gone a couple hours,” Chanyeol hushed the screeching hybrid. “I promise, I’ll be back for lunch.”

               Upon returning he found his house in shambles – the couch clawed to shreds, the TV knocked over and several mugs broken on the floor of the kitchen. Kyungsoo was curled up in Chanyeol’s bed when he found him, hyperventilating from sobbing so hard for so long. Thus began Chanyeol’s sudden vacation from work where he stayed home and tried to get the hybrid used to being left alone. Chanyeol would leave him to go shopping for just an hour at a time until eventually he left for a full day of work and came home to a slightly freaked out hybrid – but nothing too horrible. In those two weeks, Chanyeol went to get a new couch, and also brought Kyungsoo to be declawed.

               “Why?” Kyungsoo had questioned when the vet told him what they were doing that day. “I like my claws.”

               “Your owner is probably just worried you’ll hurt yourself,” The pretty technician assured him.

               Lucky for Chanyeol, too, since the more he left Kyungsoo, the angrier the cat seemed to become. Rather than walking in to a hysteric hybrid who clung to Chanyeol every second he was in the apartment, slowly Kyungsoo stayed where he was on the couch, glaring, even to the point of hissing and scratching at Chanyeol when he tried to pet him. It was during this time that Chanyeol had taken those drives with him, even though he never actually dropped Kyungsoo off.

               Soon they fell into a routine. Chanyeol would wake up with Kyungsoo, make them breakfast, and he would go to work for the day. He’d come home to a pissy Kyungsoo, but by the time it was time to go to sleep, Kyungsoo would be snuggling into his chest and purring loudly against him. Chanyeol hated having friends over because they’d always comment on how horribly behaved his cat is.

               “Your cat is a fucking menace,” Luhan had yelled when Kyungsoo scratched him on his cheek, somehow managing deep welts even without his claws. Chanyeol had rushed to press a cloth to the Chinese man’s face, but Luhan had shoved him off. “I don’t want him anywhere _near_ Minseok!”

               “Please, Lu,” Chanyeol pleaded. “I think having a friend would be really good for him! Minseok is so laid back and adorable – maybe he’d rub off on Kyungsoo!”

               Luhan had only agreed when Minseok had. Minseok was told beforehand how Kyungsoo was, and Chanyeol could breathe in relief when the older cat submitted under Kyungsoo’s angry hiss. Minseok told him and his owner later that he was pretty scared, “But I figured he wouldn’t actually do anything,” Minseok explained. “He is a little scary though.”

               When Sehun had moved in next door, Chanyeol was pretty excited. The majority of their apartment complex was snooty rich people or busy business men (which, sure, Chanyeol fell into that category, but he still liked having friends). Jun had told him that his boyfriend was moving in there, so Chanyeol made an effort to befriend the younger. Sehun was pretty passive, so Chanyeol was surprised when he agreed excitedly to meeting Chanyeol’s cat. “I love cats,” Sehun explained. “I always wanted one growing up – especially with Luhan living next door with Minseok!”

               Sehun had had to leave after his visit, insisting he needed to get a rabies shot and stitches.

               Chanyeol just couldn’t figure out _why_ Kyungsoo was acting up so much. The adorable, tiny, timid kitten he had adopted had been replaced with a kind of terrifying, nasty cat. “Maybe something happened,” Jun had suggested. “Like, at the shelter, before you adopted him.”

               “No,” Chanyeol shook his head. “He was exactly the same up until I started going to work – then he got aggressive.”

               “Maybe he’s just protective,” Yixing had pointed out. “Sometimes young hybrids take to their owners like they’re their parents – so, Kyungsoo was taken away from his real mom, so maybe he thinks people are going to take you away from him.”

               Chanyeol supposed that made sense. “But what am I supposed to do?” He groaned, head in hands. “Eventually someone is going to start questioning why my cat is so aggressive – they take hybrids away sometimes if they’re really bad! And I can’t stay home all the time like he seems to want me to.”

               “You could always try catnip,” Yixing pointed out as he took a sip of his coffee.

               Chanyeol looked at him, baffled. “Isn’t that just some treat you give cats?”

               “It can be,” Yixing nodded. “It can also be used to calm them down.”

               “Or they can go crazy from it,” Jun protested. “Too much of that shit would just make it worse.”

               Yixing shook his head, “My vet _told_ me to give it to Tao when he was a kitten – he had pretty bad behavioral issues too, ya know. Now that he’s a lot older he’s mellowed out, but the tea the vet gave me really helped calm his nerves when I was away. I only gave it to him every other day or so – so it wasn’t too much.”

               So, Chanyeol had gone to his vet, explaining what Yixing had told him, and walked away with a tin of expensive-as-fuck tea that would hopefully calm Kyungsoo down. The effects were kind of like weed. His cat was suddenly pretty chilled out for the day when he would brew him a cup in the morning. Chanyeol would walk in to Kyungsoo either napping or hopping up happily and purring in greeting. On the days where Chanyeol didn’t give him any, Kyungsoo would be pissed off at him.

               “Don’t you think it’s wrong though?” Jun asked nervously, his fingers tapping over his coffee mug in a rhythmic pattern. “You’re drugging him without him knowing.”

               “The vet said it was okay though,” Chanyeol shrugged. “She said they had to give it to people all the time for hybrids who are acting up.”

               “I just don’t think it’s right,” Jun shook his head. “How would you feel if someone did it to you?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him. “Hybrids are people too, Chanyeol, no matter how much we treat them like pets, they have some human in them.” Chanyeol felt icy under his skin as Junmyeon stood up and left the break room. It _would_ be pretty awful if someone was slipping Chanyeol weed or heroine or some other drug in his coffee.

               So, Chanyeol stopped giving it to Kyungsoo as often – instead only on days where he was being especially moody, or the day after Chanyeol had to ‘punish’ the cat. “Your cat already has anxiety problems,” the vet had explained when Chanyeol told her about how he tried to handle the situation. “You should never punish him too harshly or he’ll get very stressed out. You should try taking something away for a little bit, or put him in a sort of ‘time out’ for a while. It’s an owner’s right to punish their hybrid as they see fit, but with anxious hybrids we have to highly recommend staying away from an physical punishments or anything that will hurt their psyche too badly.”

               Chanyeol had never even thought of raising a hand to Kyungsoo – sure he spanked him a couple times, but not too hard - even when he had bitten Sehun and scratched Luhan, Chanyeol had never felt the need to get physical with the cat. After listening to the vet he felt even more so that dealing with Kyungsoo was like dealing with a bratty toddler. So, thus began the punishments of being put in his own room to sleep for the night, and getting his manga and books taken away.

               The first time Chanyeol had told Kyungsoo to go sleep in his own room; Sehun had come over because he thought Chanyeol was murdering the poor cat with how loud Kyungsoo was screaming. The cat was curled up on his bed, howling and sobbing for Chanyeol to forgive him. Chanyeol had assured Sehun that everything was fine and put in his earbuds to sleep for the night. Kyungsoo had snuck into the room to cuddle against him at around three o’clock am, but Chanyeol figured it was okay.

               Months later, when Jun announced he was adopting a dog, Chanyeol was honestly scared. “Are you sure?” He asked the older as they sat in Sehun’s apartment, sipping on coffee (since that’s all adults seem to do together). The blonde was also listening in on the conversation, but obviously knew about his boyfriend’s decision. “Why a dog?”

               “I like dogs,” Jun shrugged. “They’re fun and peppy and cuddly,” Jun grinned. “And they’re always happy to see you when you come home.” Chanyeol felt the words like a slap to the face.

               “I don’t know how well Soo would do with dogs,” Chanyeol voiced his concerns, mumbling into his mug.

               “Well he’ll have to get over it,” Jun shrugged. “I’ll be around here even more often now that Sehun is here. We’ve been friends for a decade, Chanyeol, you can’t let your goddamn cat come in between us hanging out.” Chanyeol sighed and nodded in defeat.

               The photos Junmyeon showed him of the puppy really were adorable. The dog seemed to be a corgi mix of some sort – with the orange, triangle ears on top of his head, but with a long, fluffy tail that was always blurry in the photos from moving so fast. Junmyeon always looked so fond when he spoke of Baekhyun, and honestly, Chanyeol really wanted to play with the puppy. So, he said the two of them could come over one afternoon.

               “Someone new is coming over today,” Chanyeol told Kyungsoo who was sprawled across the couch, reading his newest manga volume. “I want you to be nice.”

               “I’m always nice,” Kyungsoo spat back.

               Chanyeol considered making him a cup of tea, but figured Jun would be angry if he did.

               When afternoon rolled around there was a knock at the door and Jun, Sehun and the new puppy had arrived. Baekhyun was even cuter in real life – the puppy immediately hopped into Chanyeol’s arms, frantically sniffing at him and licking his face and telling him how much he loved him cause he’s Jun’s “bestest friend in the whole world.” Chanyeol played with the puppy; suddenly feeling like maybe he should have gotten a dog as he and Baekhyun took turns chasing the other around the apartment. Kyungsoo was still lounging on the couch, allowing Junmyeon to pet over his silky ears, but his glaring eyes never left the dog.

               Baekhyun, when he finally noticed there was another hybrid, decided to immediately make Kyungsoo his best friend. Chanyeol watched warily as the dog excitedly clambered over the couch, trying to introduce himself to Kyungsoo who simply hissed and bolted into the bedroom. Junmyeon and Sehun seemed to find it hilarious as Baekhyun raced around the apartment, following the cat and trying to lay with him and cuddle him. “I love Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun announced when Chanyeol told him to _maybe_ stop harassing the cat. “I want to be with Kyungsoo all the time!” Chanyeol was genuinely concerned for the poor dog.

               Then the whole incident of Baekhyun humping Kyungsoo happened and Kyungsoo basically punched the poor pup in the eye before bolting out onto the balcony to hide. Junmyeon and Sehun stopped laughing after that as a whimpering Baekhyun came racing over with his tail between his legs and tears streaming down his face. “You need to fix your fucking cat’s attitude problem,” Junmyeon had spat at him as he carried his dog out of the apartment. Again, Chanyeol was left with angry friends and a pissed off cat.

               “We could always try anxiety pills,” the vet had suggested when Chanyeol went again to ask about if there were cat behavioral classes like there were for dogs. “But cats can’t really be trained like dogs.”

               “I don’t really know if he’s anxious though,” Chanyeol snapped. “He’s just a fucking menace.”

               “What has he been doing?” The vet asked, tilting her head and ignoring Chanyeol’s language.

               “He’s scratched and bitten two of my friends – punched my other friend’s dog in the face, he scratches and bites me all the time-”

               “Have you gotten him declawed?”

               “Yes,” Chanyeol groaned. “But he still has his human nails and lets them grow out so he can still kind of scratch me,” Chanyeol sighed. “I’ve been trying to punish him but he never seems to learn.”

               “Maybe he’s lonely,” the vet shrugged. “You’re a very busy man, and he’s left at home a lot by himself. Maybe you should get another cat to be his company while you’re away.” Chanyeol thought about this for a while.

               “I honestly don’t feel comfortable bringing another hybrid into my house,” Chanyeol said slowly. “I’m concerned as to what Kyungsoo would do if he didn’t like it.” The vet stared at him for a moment, letting the words sink in before nodding slowly.

               “I see we gave you catnip tea a couple of times?” she asked, looking down at her tablet. “Have you been giving him that?”

               “I did for a while,” Chanyeol sighed. “But I haven’t been doing it recently – I just kinda feel bad giving it to him without him knowing,” Chanyeol explained.

               “Don’t feel bad,” the vet assured. “It’s completely harmless, but I do understand why some people aren’t comfortable giving their pets the drug,” she nodded. “You should still try giving him it on bad days, and just try really hard to give him as much attention as possible. And still really think about getting him a friend.”

               Chanyeol had nodded and sighed, still feeling lost as to what to do with his cat.

               The first time Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had sex was after a particularly bad day. Chanyeol’s hand was bloody from where Kyungsoo had bit him and wouldn’t let go until Chanyeol slapped him harshly across the face. Kyungsoo had stared at him in awe, clutching his smarting cheek, as Chanyeol stomped away to wash the blood from his skin. Chanyeol had never gotten so angry at Kyungsoo before, he’d slapped him on the ass a few times when he was being a brat, but he’d never hit him so hard before, and never on the face. Chanyeol couldn’t even bring himself to feel bad, hissing as he tried to rub soap into his wound. He was still fuming when Kyungsoo tiptoed up to him and pressed against him, whimpering with his ears pressed back. “Go away, Soo,” Chanyeol shoved him off. “I don’t want to see you right now.” Kyungsoo’s tail had dropped and he hung his head, walking back to the living room.

               Chanyeol stayed in the kitchen another several minutes, trying to get a hold on his anger as he breathed slowly. He eventually grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and brought it out to Kyungsoo who was crying silently into the pillow. He helped the cat hold it against his bruising cheek and he kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled into Kyungsoo’s hair. “I’m sorry,” he repeated over and over until Kyungsoo stopped crying.

               “I’m sorry too,” he heard Kyungsoo whisper back.

               Kyungsoo kissed him suddenly, surging up and capturing his lips, and from there Chanyeol had no idea what happened. Eventually he was scooping Kyungsoo up from the couch and carrying him into their bedroom, holding the cat down as he kissed him deeply and undressed him. Kyungsoo was warm and pliant beneath him, mewling and purring as Chanyeol prepped him and eventually pushed in. Kyungsoo dug his nails into Chanyeol’s back, biting into his shoulder as Chanyeol came inside of him. Chanyeol held him the entire night as he purred against his chest, looking just like the adorable boy he had first brought home.

               Chanyeol didn’t allow it to happen often, only when Kyungsoo was particularly anxious or freaked out over something; like the first Halloween Kyungsoo witnessed when tons of strangers showed up at their door, or the one party Chanyeol decided to throw and found his cat wide eyed in the bathroom, trembling in fear. When Sehun announced he was going to get a cat, Chanyeol was ready for his own tabby to be stressed and anxious again, but, surprisingly Kyungsoo seemed a little excited.

               “There’s a new cat next door.”

               When Kyungsoo had announced this fact, Chanyeol had figured it was in anger, but when he looked over and saw the curious face Kyungsoo was making, he realize the cat was interested – not angry.

               Kai was handsome. When Sehun first introduced them, Chanyeol could only smile to himself at the fact that Sehun really would get the prettiest cat money could afford. Everything about Sehun’s life was pretty – from his boyfriend, to his minimalist apartment, and now to his cat. Chanyeol always thought of hybrids as cute. Kyungsoo really was cute when he wanted to be, Minseok was downright adorable, and Baekhyun was incredibly charming. But Kai, he was just attractive – it made Chanyeol feel weird. He could tell his own cat found Kai attractive too. “This is Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol had introduced, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He could feel how tense his cat was, but could also see the pink tinge to his cheeks and the nervous tick of clutching his sweater over his hands. “He’s a little shy and a little possessive, but he’s really cute and nice if he warms up to you.”

               Kai would be good for Kyungsoo. Kai was tall and well-built enough to take care of himself, and Chanyeol didn’t need to worry about him like he did with Baekhyun when he saw Kai trail after Kyungsoo for a nap. He didn’t expect to see them snuggled together after only a few hours of knowing each other, and smiled to himself at the fact that Kai was already breaking down Kyungsoo’s walls.

               Kyungsoo of course still misbehaved. He always misbehaved when new people or new things were introduced to his life. He no longer wailed when Chanyeol banished him to his own bed, but he was definitely angry that night. In the morning he was clingy and cuddly just like every time Chanyeol had to punish him, but Chanyeol allowed it. He was pleased when Kyungsoo even wanted to see Minseok, and immediately said Kai and Baekhyun should come over too – Kyungsoo needed more friends.

               Chanyeol probably should have just gotten rid of the tea. It wasn’t often he made it for Kyungsoo anymore – although, the cat always said he really liked it. Chanyeol also probably should have noticed more tea bags were going missing than what he was serving his hybrid, but he never paid much attention to those types of things.

               He had no idea how long Kyungsoo had been making himself cups of tea – or, apparently for his friends too – and when Kyungsoo admitted to it, Chanyeol tensed immediately. It explained why random days Kyungsoo would be cuddly and loving when he came home, but angry on others. Chanyeol would be totally fucked if Luhan found out his cat had been drinking catnip over at Chanyeol’s apartment.

               He couldn’t just _lie_ to Kyungsoo when the cat had straight up asked if there was catnip in the tea – Chanyeol was an honest person. Sure, he didn’t expect Kyungsoo to go and smash the entire jar, or run off and say he was sleeping over Kai’s house, but he prided himself on not lying to his cat.

               The next morning he knocked on Sehun’s apartment door around ten o’clock.

               “They’re not up yet,” Sehun said, rubbing his bedhead and yawning.

               “Well, I’m bringing Kyungsoo home anyways,” Chanyeol insisted, stepping into the apartment.

               “What even happened last night?” Sehun questioned.

               “He found out the tea had catnip in it,” Chanyeol sighed. “Apparently Kai told him.”

               “Really?” Sehun frowned. “I wonder how Kai knew that.” Chanyeol just shrugged and walked over to the room he figured was Kai’s. “Don’t wake up my cat – he gets grumpy!” Sehun warned.

               “Probably not as grumpy as mine,” Chanyeol muttered as he pushed the door open.

               He really didn’t expect to walk in on the two fucking. Maybe he should have figured Kyungsoo would want that type of attention and love after the events of last night, but Chanyeol wasn’t even thinking about that when he opened the door. Sehun sounded just as shocked as him if the gasp that fell from his mouth was anything to go by. The two cats didn’t even seem to notice their disturbance as Kyungsoo rode Kai, biting into the younger’s arm to muffle his mewls.

               “Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said sternly, not really caring about embarrassing the two considering how angry he already was at his cat. Kyungsoo and Kai both glanced over. Kai seemed to stop in his ministrations, horrified and staring at his owner that looked just as confused. Kyungsoo tried to keep going though, raising himself up and sliding back down on Kai’s length as he locked eyes with Chanyeol. “We’re going home, now.” Chanyeol said sternly, ignoring the glint in his cat’s eye.

               “Kyungsoo stop,” Kai hissed at him. Chanyeol could see the other cat’s claws digging into Kyungsoo’s hips.

               “Why?” Kyungsoo asked, tilting his head to the side. “He’s the one that interrupted us.”

               “Soo,” Chanyeol sighed, rubbing at his forehead.

               “I’ll be back home in a little bit,” Kyungsoo waved him and Sehun off with a flick of his wrist, turning back to Kai as though the two humans were nothing to be concerned about. Chanyeol felt Sehun grip his bicep and scowled as he followed the other and shut the door behind him.

               “Why was your cat fucking my cat?” Sehun asked in awe.

               “I dunno, animals do that sometimes,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the younger.

               “I don’t want him corrupting Kai!” Sehun protested.

               “It looks like Kai was fine,” Chanyeol huffed. “I can’t believe Soo just disobeyed me, _again_ , though,” he crossed his arms in annoyance. Sehun stared at him, his jaw open, baffled. “What?”

               “Why the hell are you concerned about that but not that they were having sex?” Sehun asked, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

               “Why are you so concerned about it?” Chanyeol asked.

               “I just – I don’t – I mean,” Sehun stuttered. “It’s weird!”

               “You’re gonna need to get over that,” Chanyeol snickered. “They have needs to ya know.” Sehun seemed to think about that for a moment before running his hands through his hair. “Tell Soo to come home once he comes out of there,” Chanyeol sighed and turned on his heel to head back to his own apartment.

               He couldn’t believe Kyungsoo had ignored him again – treated him like it didn’t even matter that Chanyeol had given him an order. He really didn’t care if Kyungsoo had sex with other people – who knows? Maybe he had done it with Minseok too. Chanyeol couldn’t tell the cat not to, it’s not like they were together in a relationship or anything in that sense. But the fact that Kyungsoo didn’t stop when Chanyeol had said to pissed him off. Chanyeol kicked the side of the cabinet and instantly regretted it when pain shot up his leg.

               It was nearly three hours later when Chanyeol heard the front door open and close and Kyungsoo wandered in. Chanyeol glanced up from his laptop where he was attempting to get some work done, and saw that the cat didn’t even look sheepish or worried – his face was stoic and irritated. “Are you going to apologize?” Chanyeol asked.

               Kyungsoo looked taken aback. “Apologize?” He pronounced the word slowly. “Why on earth would _I_ apologize?”

               “For being a brat last night?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “Or for completely ignoring your owner when he gave you an order this morning?” Kyungsoo pondered that for a moment and gave a shrug.

               “You were giving me drugs – so I got mad, I think that’s a viable emotion,” Kyungsoo said matter-of-factly. “Kai said I had every right to be upset last night.”

               “That’s no reason to run out – you should have been able to sit down and have a conversation with me; not break a jar all over my floor and run out and fuck the neighbor boy,” Chanyeol pointed out. “You keep trying to tell me you aren’t a kitten anymore yet you never seem to prove it.”

               Kyungsoo scowled at him, “I didn’t think it mattered who I had sex with.”

               Chanyeol groaned, “It doesn’t, Kyungsoo – it does matter if you blatantly disobey me though. When I say you’re coming home, you shouldn’t wave your little hand at me and say you’ll be back in a little bit.” Chanyeol glanced at the clock, “What the hell were you even doing for three hours.”

               “Cats can go a lot longer than humans,” Kyungsoo shrugged, folding himself into his loveseat. Chanyeol really didn’t need that little tidbit of information, but, whatever.

               “You still should have listened to me – and you shouldn’t have left last night in the first place,” Chanyeol said sternly.

               “Yeah, yeah,” Kyungsoo waved his hand at Chanyeol in a dismissive gesture. Chanyeol slammed his laptop shut and put it on the table.

               “I don’t think you get it, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol’s voice was rising. He had his cat’s attention though – he almost never called him by his full name, always just ‘Soo’, or sometimes even ‘Kyungie,’ but hardly ever ‘Kyungsoo’ unless he was introducing him to someone, or he was really angry. “You need to learn some fucking manners, and learn how to obey your owner!”

               “Why don’t you just take me back to the shelter if you’re so unhappy with me?” Kyungsoo shouted back. Chanyeol blinked at that response. Kyungsoo had been with him well over a year – nearly two now that Chanyeol thought of it – and Kyungsoo had never said anything like that. “Everyone always tells you you should have just taken me back to begin with! Why didn’t you?” Kyungsoo growled, his eyes narrowed.

               “Because I thought you’d mellow out,” Chanyeol frowned. “I thought you wouldn’t still be a little brat after almost two years. I thought I could trust you not to scratch or bite me and my friends!” Chanyeol was actually angry now, his hands clenched into fists. “I didn’t know when I got you that I was going to have to give you drugged tea just for you to be able to be affectionate! Or nice! Or anything but mean and nasty!” Chanyeol yelled. Kyungsoo frowned.

               “I’m not mean,” He said simply.

               “Oh yes you are!” Chanyeol bellowed. “You’re mean! You’re awful! You’re horrible and no one ever wants to be around you because you’re so mean!” Kyungsoo frowned at that. “Minseok was terrified of you at first! He only stuck around because I asked him to – Baekhyun might still try to talk to you because he’s a fucking dog who doesn’t know any better – but none of my friends besides Jun and Sehun will come over anymore because of you!”

               “What friends?” Kyungsoo yelled back. “You don’t have any other friends besides them!”

               “Oh yes I do,” Chanyeol growled. “I have Yixing from work – remember that guy that you bit the second he walked in the apartment? Or Luhan? You scratched his face! I have plenty of high school friends and friends from work but the second they hear about you or meet you they won’t come over – because no one likes a nasty, temperamental cat!” Kyungsoo glared at him as he yelled.

               “Then why didn’t you take me back to the shelter?” Kyungsoo asked again, his voice even this time.

               “Because I thought the adorable little kitten I first adopted would come back eventually,” Chanyeol scowled. “I thought you’d get over this whole possessive, mean, aggressive thing and go back to being the cute little kitten I wanted when I adopted you.”

               “Well, I’m not a fucking kitten anymore,” Kyungsoo snarled.

               “I just don’t know what changed in you,” Chanyeol groaned, rubbing at his face. “You were so adorable even weeks after I got you – scared and a little freaked out, sure, but still nice and sweet and lovely to be around. What happened, Soo?”

               “I grew up?” Kyungsoo questioned.

               Chanyeol shook his head, “No, that doesn’t explain it.”

               “Well, sorry,” Kyungsoo spat at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

               Chanyeol frowned and looked down at his hands. “I love you, Soo,” he said honestly, glancing back up at Kyungsoo who was snarling at him. “I just wish you still loved me like you used to.” Kyungsoo looked surprised at that, opening and closing his mouth as though the words he wanted to say were right on his tongue.

               “I…” he squeaked out. “I do… I do love you, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said, his eyes wide. “I love you a lot,” the cat mumbled, looking down.

               “You don’t fucking act like it,” Chanyeol said, standing and grabbing his laptop off the table.

               “Where are you going?” Kyungsoo called after him as he grabbed his jacket and shoes.

               “Out,” Chanyeol said and slammed the door behind him


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'M SO SORRY THIS GOT SO PLOT HEAVY I HAD NO IDEA WHERE THIS WAS GOING WHEN I STARTED IT AND I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT'S GONNA END BUT YEAH
> 
> also sorry this took over a week and isn't even 4k, but I'm back at school WOO.

               “Good morning, Kyungsoo,” Kai purred as Kyungsoo stepped out of the apartment, key in hand. Kyungsoo blinked at the taller cat hybrid, wondering why he was sitting outside in the hallway, back against the blonde one’s door. “Sehun is at work and I locked myself out,” Kai explained as though reading Kyungsoo’s mind.

               “Ah,” Kyungsoo nodded, turning and locking the door. He tested the knob quickly before heading off toward the elevator.

               “Where ya going?” Kai called, clambering to his feet and racing after the smaller.

               “Chanyeol left yesterday and hasn’t come back,” Kyungsoo grumbled, tucking his chin into the scarf he had wrapped around his neck. It wasn’t often that he actually went outside – and never before without Chanyeol – but from the chill on the balcony he was pretty sure it was gonna be cold.

               “Is he still angry?” Kai asked, tilting his head to the side as he fell into step beside Kyungsoo. The smaller sighed.

               “Yeah, he started yelling at me that I was mean and not the same little kitten he brought home,” Kyungsoo explained. Kai slid his arm around the small tabby, letting him lean against him as they waited for the elevator. The taller’s warmth against his side was comforting. “I don’t try to be mean,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

               “I don’t think you’re mean,” Kai said honestly. “I mean, we haven’t really known each other for very long, but you haven’t been _that_ awful.” Kyungsoo gave him a look. “Sure, you scratch people, and shove Baekhyun around but that dog is annoying as hell,” Kai groaned. “And when you need to be you’re very kind.”

               “Are you just being nice because you got in my pants?” Kyungsoo asked bluntly. Kai laughed.

               “No, I genuinely do like you,” Kai purred, nudging the top of Kyungsoo’s head with his chin. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator as it dinged open. They rode down to the ground floor in silence. “Where do you think he went?” Kai asked, glancing around when they stepped out onto the street.

               “No idea,” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

               Kai stared at him, “Have you ever on the streets before?”

               “Not without Chanyeol, no,” Kyungsoo shrugged and stepped off the steps to glance around the streets. The sidewalks were fairly busy, with humans glancing over at them curiously as they made their way down the road. Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol worked pretty close to the apartment – that was the only thing he was going on. Unfortunately, he noticed there were a _lot_ of buildings right near the apartment, and none of them announced what the hell they were.

               “Oh, we should get bubble tea!” Kai said, pointing at a shop.

               “Do you have money?” Kyungsoo asked.

               Kai blinked at him, “What’s money?”

               “That paper stuff humans use to get things,” Kyungsoo explained. One time, in the early months when Kyungsoo hadn’t left Chanyeol’s side, he had gotten to experience grocery shopping. He had been pretty baffled at the fact that Chanyeol got several bags of food in exchange for paper. But the lady he traded with seemed happy enough.

               “Then no, I don’t,” Kai trailed off, staring longingly at the shop.

               “We can get some if we find Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo promised. Kai grinned at him and followed as he trudged down the road, looking at each of the signs to the buildings.

               “Where does he work?” Kai asked.

               “I don’t know,” Kyungsoo grumbled. “He works with the short one with the dog.” Kai looked around unsurely.

               “Maybe we should go back,” Kai suggested.

               “No, Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be coming back,” Kyungsoo growled.

               “Maybe he’s just at work,” Kai reminded him.

               “I need to go find him,” Kyungsoo glared at him.

               “Why though?” Kai asked. “Maybe it’s a good thing for you two to be apart for a little bit – let you both cool down.”

               “No,” Kyungsoo shook his head. He paused for a moment, “I’ve never been alone for this long since Chanyeol adopted me,” Kyungsoo admitted. “What if he never comes back?”

               “I’m sure he’ll come back, Soo,” Kai assured, slightly surprised. “What do you mean you’ve never been alone for so long – you said he left yesterday.”

               “It’s been almost twenty whole hours!” Kyungsoo said, looking at Kai with a slight panic in his eye. “What if he’s left forever? And I’m going to be all alone now?”

               “He hasn’t left you,” Kai promised him, reaching up to pet over Kyungsoo’s ears in comfort. “Why are you so sure he’s gone?”

               “Because everyone leaves,” Kyungsoo said simply.

               “What do you mean?” Kai asked, blinking down at the short who was glaring at the humans walking past.

               “Just that everyone always leaves,” Kyungsoo looked down at his shoes that Kai realized weren’t tied. “And I don’t want Chanyeol to leave me.” Kai stared after him as the tabby cat took off down the road again, looking determined.

               “Do you know his phone number?” Kai asked as he caught up to Kyungsoo. “We could call him.”

               “I’ve never used a phone,” Kyungsoo blinked at him.

               “Maybe we could ask someone in the shops if they would know,” Kai suggested. Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, thinking for a moment, before nodding and following Kai into a coffee shop. It wasn’t too busy, so they only had to wait behind two people before getting to the cash register. “Hello,” Kai purred in greeting to the woman who looked surprised when they sauntered up. “We’re looking for someone.”

               “Where are you two’s owners?” The woman asked immediately.

               “That’s who we’re trying to find,” Kyungsoo grumbled, crossing his arms.

               “Are you two lost?” The woman asked, glancing between them.

               “Well, sort of,” Kai trailed off, still smiling sweetly at her. “We know where our home is – but we can’t seem to find our owner, he’s been gone since yesterday and we’ve been worried about him, so we were trying to find him.” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at Kai’s explanation, as though they were both Chanyeol’s cats. “We think he might still be at work for some reason – and we’re trying to find the building.”

               “I should really call hybrid control,” The woman said slowly, reaching into her pocket for her phone.

               Kai tilted his head, “Why? We’re just trying to find our owner.”

               “They would be able to help you a lot more than I can,” she muttered. “Do either of you have a collar?” She asked, glancing at their necks each in turn. Kyungsoo and Kai exchanged looks.

               “No,” Kyungsoo said simply. “Listen, you don’t need to call anyone – just tell us if there are any places humans go all dressed up in ties and suits and do stuff on those computers of yours.” The woman blinked at his harsh tone.

               “There are several businesses on this street,” she explained. “I’m not sure which one you mean.”

               “Chanyeol does a bunch of stuff with people,” Kyungsoo furrowed his brow, trying to remember what Chanyeol would do on his computer or talk to people about on the phone. “Legal stuff,” Kyungsoo said suddenly. “He has to argue with people to tell them that someone else didn’t do something wrong.”

               “A lawyer?” The woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

               “I don’t know what that is,” Kyungsoo snapped. “Do they wear fancy suits and argue with people?”

               The woman scowled at him, “Yeah, they do. There’s a law firm about four blocks from here – on the right. Go check there.” Kyungsoo turned on his heel and stalked out, ignoring as Kai thanked her and rushed after him.

               Kai got distracted a few more times, insisting on looking in the windows of shops with brightly colored clothes and pretty models, and they only were stopped once by a man asking if they were lost. Eventually they found themselves in front of a very tall building that Kyungsoo figured enough like somewhere Chanyeol would be. They shuffled in and headed over to the desk. “Hello,” a pretty blonde lady greeted them. “Are you two here to see your owners?”

               Kyungsoo nodded, “Does Park Chanyeol work here?”

               “Let me check,” the woman clicked away at one of her laptop things before nodding. “Yup, he’s on the seventeenth floor – office 1763B. Should I call up and see if he’s in?” Kyungsoo shook his head. “Is he expecting you?” He nodded. “Alright then you can use the elevator right over there,” she pointing to a pair of stainless steel doors.

               Seventeen floors was really high. Kai was plastered to the side of the elevator, looking terrified as they flew up in the little metal box. “You weren’t freaked out in our elevator,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

               “That’s only three floors,” Kai squeaked. “My head feels like it’s going to explode this high up,” He groaned as the door opened and they stepped out.

               This looked familiar to Kyungsoo from when he had gone to work with Chanyeol almost two years ago. Kyungsoo glanced around, already having forgotten the number the lady had told them, and wandered down the long hall with offices on each side. “Here it is!” Kai called, pointing to the plaque that stated Chanyeol’s name. Kai quickly rapt against the door as Kyungsoo trailed over.

               Kyungsoo was surprised to see Chanyeol actually appear as the door swung open. His owner looked shocked at the two of them – and Kyungsoo saw that he wasn’t dressed in his fancy work clothes, rather the casual outfit he had stormed out in the day before. “Kyungsoo? Kai? What are you two doing here?” Chanyeol asked in confusion.

               “Kyungsoo thought you left forever,” Kai said simply. “So we came to find you!”

               Chanyeol ushered them into the office and shut the door. “You two should not have been wandering around on the streets by yourself!” Chanyeol groaned, rubbing at his forehead. “Sehun would kill me if he knew about this, Kai!”

               “I got locked out of my apartment,” Kai pouted. “I was outside anyways.”

               “You two should have just stayed put,” Chanyeol reiterated. He turned on Kyungsoo, “Why did you drag Kai out to find me?”

               Kyungsoo stared at the ground, his ears pressed back. “I thought you left,” he mumbled. “I thought you weren’t going to come back.” He glanced up at his owner who softened immediately at the look on his cat’s face. He had never seen his cat so close to tears of sadness – waterworks were usually saved for temper tantrums.

               “Let me take you two home,” Chanyeol sighed. He glanced over at Kai, “We should get you back before Sehun notices you’re gone.”

 

               Sehun, unfortunately, was already back by the time Chanyeol had brought Kai to his door. The tall blonde looked frantic when he opened the door, and immediately groaned in relief when he saw his cat. Chanyeol could only imagine what the younger thought had happened to his precious, expensive cat. “Where have you been?” Sehun asked, dragging his cat into the apartment. Chanyeol could hear him yelling at Kai even after the door was slammed in his face without even a ‘thanks.’ Chanyeol rolled his eyes before heading back to his own home – he would scold his neighbor’s bad manners later.

               When Chanyeol walked into his own living room, Kyungsoo was sitting in his usual spot on the loveseat, gripping a pillow tightly to his chest. The cat’s eyes were still red; looking like tears could start pouring out at any time. “Soo,” Chanyeol sighed, kneeling in front of the cat hybrid who refused to look at him. “I think we need to talk about this.” Kyungsoo shook his head, burying his face in the pillow that he was tearing to shreds as his nails gripped it tightly. “Soo,” he cooed, reaching out to pet over Kyungsoo’s stomach and chest and back. “Why did you think I wasn’t coming back?”

               “Because you left,” Kyungso grumbled. “You were mad and you left – for a long time too – so I figured you weren’t ever returning.”

               “I only left yesterday,” Chanyeol reminded him.

               “You’ve never left me for that long,” Kyungsoo whispered, looking at him. “You’ve never left me by myself for that long.”

               “I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said. He hadn’t realized it, but Kyungsoo was right – he hadn’t left the cat alone for longer than his work day. Chanyeol had even brought him along with him to business vacations and day trips. “But you should have known I was going to come back – I was just mad.”

               “You’ve never gotten so mad at me either,” Kyungsoo sniffled. “You get mad at me a lot, but never so angry… I thought you were done with me, that you didn’t want me anymore so you abandoned me here.”

               “Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol sighed. “I would never do that.”

               “How do I know?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly. “You said it yourself – I’m a handful. I’m mean, I’m nasty, you don’t seem to like me anymore, why wouldn’t you leave me and go get a new cat?” Chanyeol was taken aback.

               “I would never replace you with another cat,” Chanyeol said in confusion. “And I wouldn’t leave you.” Kyungsoo huffed and buried his face in his pillow again. Chanyeol mindlessly ran his hand over the hybrid’s back. “Is there a reason you thought I would leave you?” He asked carefully. He felt Kyungsoo stiffen beneath his palm. “Has someone left you in the past?”

               “I don’t want to talk about this,” Kyungsoo said immediately.

               “No, you’re talking,” Chanyeol scowled. 

               “No,” Kyungsoo shook his head.

               “Maybe it’ll help me understand, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol sighed. “I’m still trying to understand why you are the way you are. You’ve gone from a clingy, hysteric cat so pretty aggressive – that’s not considered normal, ya know,” Chanyeol pointed out.

               “I don’t wanna talk about it,” Kyungsoo hissed. Chanyeol frowned at him, “I’m sorry no one at the agency told you that you adopted a fucked up cat.”

               “Actually they kinda did,” Chanyeol pondered. “They always tried to tell me things to get me to not adopt you – but I ignored them. They never said anything specific about your past or how you were as a kitten though.”

               “Why didn’t you listen to them?” Kyungsoo questioned.

               “Because I liked you anyways,” Chanyeol said simply. “You were so adorable and sweet when I was around – you were nothing like how the ladies spoke about you.”

               “That’s cause I wanted to impress you,” Kyungsoo grumbled. “I wanted to be adopted.”

               “Well, you got your wish,” Chanyeol chuckled. “Now I have a grumpy little cat who won’t talk to me.” Kyungsoo’s ears twitched as he pursed his lips. “Just talk to me, Soo.”

               “My mom left me,” Kyungsoo snapped, glaring at his owner. “They told you I was the runt of the litter – we get left behind and abandoned all the time. She took care of all my brothers but decided she didn’t care enough about me so I had to be taken care of by the humans at the agency.”

               “So that’s why you thought I wasn’t coming back,” Chanyeol said slowly.

               “No one has ever stuck around,” Kyungsoo muttered. “Even the humans who said they would take care of me when my mom wouldn’t didn’t stay – they got bored once I wasn’t some cute little kitten and I was on my own in the shelter. The other cats would steal my food and bed and not talk to me. I didn’t exactly have friends there either.”

               “See, now we’re getting somewhere,” Chanyeol pointed out. “Now I get why you don’t like me leaving.” Kyungsoo glared at him in response. “Still doesn’t explain why you’re so angry all the time.”

               Kyungsoo’s ears twitched again in agitation. “I don’t know,” he muttered. “I can’t explain that.”

 

               Kyungsoo’s first round of therapy wasn’t exactly easy. After digging through what the cat would admit to, Chanyeol quickly realized even he didn’t completely understand why he would explode with temper or felt the need to hurt Chanyeol or other people at random intervals. Chanyeol had to drag Kyungsoo through the building with the cat screeching and screaming as he clawed at Chanyeol’s back. The hybrid-special therapist was in awe as he watched Chanyeol struggle to get Kyungsoo through the door and only manage to get him to calm down and sit with a hand firmly on the back of his neck and holding his wrists together so he couldn’t scratch or lash out.

               “He could be on the autism spectrum,” The therapist hummed after their second session when he finally got Kyungsoo to speak for the first time. The man was middle aged and quite soothing – even Chanyeol felt comfortable talking to him, though he wasn’t the one who needed to. “Or ADHD, or even bipolar disorder – it’s a bit too early to say. But he definitely has some sort of mental health condition, that much is certain.” Chanyeol felt slightly sick to his stomach, but also an immense relief at hearing that there was something wrong – but it would probably be able to be treated.

               “Are you ready to go?” Chanyeol asked, popping his head in to where Kyungsoo was napping on their now-shared bed. Chanyeol had gotten rid of Kyungsoo’s room – reorganizing it into an office – after their fourth session. Kyungsoo had gone into the office by himself, and apparently admitted to some of his fears and things that made him uncomfortable. Dr. Zhou told him to not punish Kyungsoo by isolating him. So, Kyungsoo now comfortably laid in the large, king sized bed in the master bedroom and was able to call it ‘his.’

               Kyungsoo raised his head sleepily, his tail twitching slightly, and he nodded. Chanyeol watched as he slunk out of bed and went to put on jeans and a sweater. Chanyeol handed him his jacket and led the way down to his car.

               Kyungsoo had already improved immensely after just a month of getting help. He still freaked out and threw temper tantrums and scratch Chanyeol pretty often, but now he actually made an effort to talk about his feelings rather than exploding in anger. They had sorted out a new routine that worked for them, in which Kyungsoo came with Chanyeol to work two days a week, and the other three he would stay home or go to Sehun’s house to see Kai while Chanyeol was gone. Chanyeol found himself being more and more grateful for the other cat living next door – he seemed to be good for Kyungsoo, just like Chanyeol thought he would be. Kai would also report to Sehun or Chanyeol if Kyungsoo had a fit or tantrum so Chanyeol could record it in the little notebook Dr. Zhou gave him.

               “Did you see the journal for this week?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo as he pulled out of his parking spot. Kyungsoo shook his head and grabbed for where it was in Chanyeol’s bag. “You’ve been doing a lot better – I’m proud of you, ya know,” Chanyeol smiled at him as the cat read over the list of things Chanyeol had written down. This week Kyungsoo had only averaged one ‘mess up’ a day – including a couple of scratches and a couple of waterworks. Kyungsoo just nodded to himself as he put the notebook away.

               “Aren’t the results of that test in today?” he asked as he stared out the window with those wide eyes of his.

               “I think so,” Chanyeol hummed.

               Kyungsoo glanced over at him for a moment before staring back out at the buildings zooming past.

               “Good afternoon,” Dr. Zhou greeted them as they walked into his office. Kyungsoo nodded in greeting before sitting stiffly in his seat. He was always at least a little freaked out at the beginning. “How are you two today?”

               “Good,” Chanyeol responded cheerily as he sat beside his cat.

               “Great,” the man smiled. “So, Kyungsoo,” he said, turning to the cat who flinched slightly with nerves. “We have some good news and some bad news – depending on how you look at it.” Kyungsoo glanced over at Chanyeol worriedly. “We believe you have something called conduct disorder.”

               “What’s that?” Chanyeol after a few beats of silence.

               “It’s nothing that can’t be treated,” Dr. Zhou reassured them. “In simple terms it’s a psychological and emotional disorder where the person displays patterns of violent or destructive behaviors. It can make the person have trouble following laid out rules or understand what they’re doing is wrong and therefore, have behavioral problems. It’s obviously a bit more serious than just being a brat or something – it can be very disruptive to the person’s life or their family. It can make the person threaten or cause bodily harm, throw temper tantrums, be cruel to other people or be the cause of destruction of property.” Chanyeol nodded along with the doctor’s explanation, glancing over at Kyungsoo who looked pale. “It’s a disorder that’s not always well known, and can be mistaken for just being misbehaved or even things like bipolar disorder.”

               “Why do you think I have this?” Kyungsoo suddenly blurted out.

               “Well,” the therapist glanced down at the notebook Chanyeol recognized from their previous sessions. “The time intervals between your ‘episodes’ of anger are very close together, and how your owner described how you treated your friend Baekhyun were similar to what we see in adolescent human teens with the disorder. Along with how you use sexual pleasures to get out your anger which isn’t something that people with bipolar do.” Kyungsoo blushed slightly and glared over at Chanyeol who shrugged at him. “It’s also a very common disorder amongst, at least, human kids who have dysfunctional families or are victims of neglect. When Chanyeol told me about your experience as a kitten with your mom it led me to check for conduct disorder.”

               “What do we do to treat him, then?” Chanyeol asked.

               “There are two options – therapy, which, I hope you will continue with, Kyungsoo,” Dr. Zhou said, looking at Kyungsoo who nodded slowly. “And, although there aren’t any drugs certified with conduct order specifically, I could prescribe an antidepressant or antianxiety medication.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he jumped to his feet.

               “No!” He shouted, turning to Chanyeol in panic. “Don’t give me medicine, I don’t want it!” He said, grabbing at Chanyeol’s shoulders. Chanyeol quickly grabbed his hands and held them calmly.

               “We don’t have to put you on anything,” Chanyeol assured. Kyungsoo was obviously still a bit freaked out after the whole catnip spiked tea thing. “We can just continue with the therapy, okay?” Kyungsoo relaxed slightly and nodded.

               It was much later that night, as Chanyeol turned on his side with Kyungsoo tucked under his chin when he felt the cat finally break down in sobs. He had been surprised when Kyungsoo calmly left the therapist office, came with him to go grocery shopping, and then calmly read the afternoon away – Chanyeol had expected his cat to break down immediately. So, he couldn’t say he was surprised when he felt Kyungsoo’s shoulder’s shaking and tears staining into his shoulder. “Shh,” Chanyeol hushed him, pulling Kyungsoo closer and allowing him to sob into his chest. “No need to cry, Soo.”

               “Why don’t you get rid of me?” Kyungsoo asked through his tears. “Now you know that something is wrong with me – so you can justify getting rid of me.”

               “I’m not leaving you, Soo,” Chanyeol sighed into the smaller’s hair. “We’re going to work through this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I tried to do a bunch of research on conduct disorder before writing this chapter, but plz tell me if I got anything wrong so I can edit it thank you <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALE!!
> 
> I'm so sorry if this seems really rushed - I've discovered in myself that I just simply can't take a break from writing a story or it never happens, and this one I had to stop writing cause I went back to university and totally lost inspiration so I knOW THIS ENDING SUCKS AND I'M SORRY MAYBE I'LL GO BACK AND REWRITE IT IF I GET INSPIRATION AGAIN T-T
> 
> i still hope you guys enjoy?

Kyungsoo felt safe with Kai.

               The tabby found himself slinking next door while Chanyeol was at work to sit with the black haired cat. Sometimes they sat in complete silence, sometimes they would chat, sometimes they would nap; Kyungsoo appreciated the fact that he didn’t always have to please the other cat. Kai was like him – not too talkative, not needing to constantly be entertained, and preferred calm cuddles and sleepy snuggling instead of games or long talks like Minseok enjoyed. Kai would always just open the door simply when Kyungsoo knocked, let him in, and they would just chill for the day. Kai never asked questions even when Kyungsoo knew Sehun had told him that Kyungsoo was going to therapy three days a week, and Kyungsoo appreciated that after being smothered by everyone else. Kyungsoo loved that Chanyeol and him were fixing things that had fallen apart between them, but the tall redhead was overbearing and much stricter than he had been; always making sure Kyungsoo was doing as Dr. Zhou told him and constantly asking how Kyungsoo was feeling. Chanyeol didn’t seem to understand that if Kyungsoo was feeling fine, he probably was feeling fine five minutes later too. Kai still had orders to tell Chanyeol if anything bad happened, but the black cat never made a big deal out of it.

               Kyungsoo felt safe with Kai because he treated him the same as he did before.

               “Good morning, Soo,” Kai smiled when he opened the door in a tank top whose sleeve holes were incredibly big; Kyungsoo could count the cat’s ribs where he saw bronzed skin. “How are you?” He asked as he stepped aside. Kyungsoo fiddled with the sweater paws wrapped around his fists.

               “I’m good,” he responded as he always did. He made his way into the now-familiar apartment, but scowled when he saw Sehun still sitting on the sofa. He usually made sure to come over after ten or eleven in the morning so Kai’s owner would be gone. “What’s he doing here?”

               “I do in fact own this apartment,” Sehun raised an eyebrow at him. “I took the day off,” he said, turning back to the TV and flicking a switch on the remote. “I’m also pretty sure I said not to let Kyungsoo over for a little bit, Kai,” Sehun said, looking pointedly at his pet.

               “Awe, don’t worry so much, Hunnie,” Kai purred. “I feel fine right now.”

               “Why?” Kyungsoo asked, turning to his friend. “Are you sick?”

               “I’m going into heat,” Kai shrugged and began stage whispering, “Hunnie has never had to deal with a hybrid going into heat, so he’s overreacting a little bit.”

               “I can hear you!” Sehun glared. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

               “It hasn’t even really started,” Kai laughed at him. Now that Kyungsoo thought about it, he did notice the sickeningly sweet scent pouring off of Kai. He sniffed slightly, leaning forward to let the intoxicating smell wash over his senses again.

               “He’s smelling you – make him stop it,” Sehun snapped.

               Kyungsoo glared at him, “Cats smell each other all the time. I just hadn’t noticed he was in heat until you two pointed it out.”

               “No fucking my cat, Kyungsoo,” Sehun said sternly.

               “Whoops – already did,” Kyungsoo shrugged, making Kai bark out a laugh and Sehun blush.

               “Don’t. Touch. My. Fucking. Cat. Again,” Sehun ground out, wagging his finger at Kyungsoo with each word. “I don’t want you rubbing off on him. He’s a purebred Bombay – I wouldn’t want him accidentally mating with you and having some cat-mutt thing.”

               “Jeez, harsh, Sehun,” Kai said, patting his owner on the top of his blonde locks as though he were the cat hybrid instead. Sehun glared at him.

               “Tell him to leave.”

               “He’s not doing anything wrong though,” Kai whined.

               “Kai,” Sehun frowned.

               Kai sighed, “Just come over tonight or tomorrow, Soo, maybe this grump will be in a better mood by then,” Kai combed his fingers through his owner’s hair as he purred. Kyungsoo knew the younger hybrid would be sucking up to the tall blonde to get him on his good side again. Kyungsoo scowled but took his queue to head out and trail to his apartment next door. Chanyeol was home today anyways, so Kyungsoo figured he could entertain him instead if he couldn’t play with Kai.

Even though the sun was high in the sky, when Kyungsoo poked his head into the bedroom Chanyeol was still sprawled out like a starfish with his face shoved into his pillow. Kyungsoo pursed his lips before tiptoeing over to the bed and flopping down onto his owner’s back. He felt the rumbles of an annoyed moan from underneath him. Kyungsoo nudged his owner’s neck and bit lightly on his shoulder. “Aish, no teeth, Soo,” Chanyeol shoved at his face with a large palm. “What do you want?”

               “Play with me,” Kyungsoo demanded.

               “I’m sleeping,” Chanyeol grumbled.

               “Not anymore,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

               Chanyeol sighed and flipped onto his back, getting a squeal out of the small hybrid who was forcefully shoved to the side of the bed. Chanyeol sat up and yawned, rubbing his hands over his face. “You haven’t want to _play_ since I first brought you home – why all of a sudden?”

               “Dunno,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I feel restless. I want to do something.”

               “Why not read? You love reading,” Chanyeol tilted his head.

               “I want to _do_ something,” Kyungsoo whined. “I was going to ask Kai to go to the park with me but he’s apparently in heat and Sehun took the day off work and is being all protective.”

               Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, “Kai is in heat?” Kyungsoo nodded. “That explains why Sehun was so jumpy yesterday and wouldn’t let me into his apartment,” Chanyeol hummed. “I guess you lost your buddy for a week.”

               “I don’t see why I can’t still hang out with him,” Kyungsoo pouted. “He’ll only be feverish for like, a day or two.” Chanyeol shrugged.

               “I can talk to Sehun about it – he’s probably just freaked out cause it’s his first with Kai. He can’t be expecting to take the entire week and a half off while Kai is in heat,” Chanyeol promised. Kyungsoo purred as he pet over his ears and stood to make breakfast.

 

               The next day was back to normal. Kyungsoo was right back over in his normal seat on Sehun’s couch with the blonde one nowhere in sight and Kai’s sweet smell washing over the small apartment. Chanyeol had convinced Sehun that Kai would be perfectly fine if his owner left – Sehun would only be needed in the midst of the heat to take care of his hybrid. For now, Kai was perfectly fine, if not a little restless as he strolled around the small space, touching everything and fiddling with knick-knacks and decorations. Kyungsoo watched as his friend’s tail twitched and he looked at a loss as to what to do with himself.

               “You good?” Kyungsoo asked, raising an eyebrow.

               “Yeah,” Kai said, tone clipped. “I’m fine.”

               “You look restless,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

               “This heat feels weird,” Kai admitted. “I’ve had a few before at the shelter, but this one feels different.”

               “How so?” Kyungsoo asked, turning onto his stomach to follow Kai with his eyes. The black haired hybrid was flipping through the pages of a book Kyungsoo knew for a fact the other had never read before.

               “It feels like it’s coming on much faster,” Kai hummed distractedly. “The others it was days before I started feeling warm and weird – but this one only started yesterday and I already feel all gross,” Kai sighed and snapped the book shut before putting it back in its place on the shelf. “I didn’t want to worry Sehun though, so I didn’t say anything.”

               “Do you want me to leave?” Kyungsoo asked.

               “No,” Kai said quickly, his eyes wide. “Stay.”

               “Okay, I’ll stay,” Kyungsoo said simply.

               The silence stretched for a moment.

               “We could always-”

               “Sehun would kill you.”

               Kyungsoo paused. “He doesn’t have to know?” He said it more as a question.

               Kai sighed, “I don’t know when he’d be getting home though.”

               “It’s ten in the morning – he won’t be home for at least a few hours,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

               “Would Chanyeol get angry?” Kai questioned.

               “Chanyeol doesn’t care who I’m with,” Kyungsoo sighed, turning onto his back again. “I don’t have to help if you don’t want me to.”

               “No, I do,” Kai said quickly again, suddenly blushing at his words. “I mean-” He sputtered. “I wouldn’t mind.”

               “Why are you being all bashful?” Kyungsoo laughed. “We already had sex once.”

               “It’s different this time,” Kai pouted.

               “Well, if you want, you can top again so Sehun doesn’t have to worry about you have cat-mutt babies,” Kyungsoo snickered. Kai laughed at that.

 

               Kai’s mouth was warm against his own as the taller pressed him into the mattress of his bed. Kyungsoo had protested when the younger scooped him up bridal style to carry into his bedroom, but now, looking back, he found it kind of funny. He grinned against Kai’s mouth as the other continued to press and bite against his lips hungrily. Eventually, his mouth moved down Kyungsoo’s neck to suck bruises into his collarbone. Kyungsoo’s tail curled beneath him and he groaned. He could feel the sweat already forming on Kai’s forehead and how warm his hands were where they slid underneath his shirt. Kyungsoo giggled slightly and attempted to shove Kai’s hands off before he noticed that was probably inappropriate. Kai still looked up at him questioningly.

               “Sorry,” Kyungsoo apologized. “Ticklish.”

               Kai chuckled, “Cute.” And continued shoving up Kyungsoo’s shirt until it came fully off. Kai pulled back to tug at his own tanktop. Kyungsoo licked his lips. He couldn’t help compare Kai’s hard lines to his own soft skin and stomach – Chanyeol always said he liked Kyungsoo pudgy, but he had no idea what Kai liked. He hadn’t seemed to mind the last time they were naked together.

               Kai didn’t waste time with stripping Kyungsoo of his clothing, pressing kisses and licking wet strips up Kyungsoo’s torso. Kyungsoo was half-hard in no time as Kai pressed his clothed hard-on against his hip. “Off,” Kyungsoo demanded, shoving at Kai’s sweatpants which were quickly swept off. Kyungsoo could see slick dripping down his thighs. “Are you sure you don't want me to top?” He asked. Kai laughed.

               “Not really, but might as well be safe,” Kai said, licking into Kyungsoo’s mouth again.

               “We could always get condoms,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

               “This is easier,” Kai purred, reaching down to grab Kyungsoo’s ass with both his hands. Kyungsoo sat up slightly, reaching around to stroke at the base of Kai’s tail, getting a strangled purr, before circling the other’s hole with a single finger. “Ah,” Kai groaned, hanging his head. “Maybe…”

               “Thought so,” Kyungsoo laughed, shoving the other off to find the box of condoms hidden in the bathroom. He had happened upon them one day when he was searching for an extra toothbrush – who woulda guessed Sehun would actually be helping Kyungsoo get laid?

               Kai already had a finger inside himself, breathing beginning to pick up, when Kyungsoo returned. “Hey, slow down,” Kyungsoo scolded, waving Kai’s hand away from himself. Kai pouted but did as he was told, allowing the older to situate himself in between his legs that were bent and planted sternly on the mattress. “You’re so wet already,” Kyungsoo observed as he ran his fingers over Kai again. The black haired hybrid made a full body shudder. “When did you say this started?”

               “Mmm,” Kai hummed. “Maybe a little earlier than yesterday,” he smiled sheepishly. “I hadn’t wanted to worry Sehun.”

               “I guess that explains it,” Kyungsoo said as he slipped a single finger into him. Kai sucked in a breath. “Good?”

               “Very good,” Kai moaned, relaxing and letting himself lay back, leaving Kyungsoo to pump the single digit in and out of him.

               He decided he was ready for a second and then a third quickly after, impressed with how easily the other’s body opened up for him. Kai was moaning beneath him, his face flushed pink and lips pouted into an ‘o.’ Kyungsoo continued to pump the digits for a while after though, just to be sure. It wasn’t often he got to top – only a couple times with Minseok – so he wanted to make sure it was good for Kai, and maybe be enough to break his heat on the first go. He knew how much heats sucked and how wonderful it was when they broke before they even really started.

               “I think I’m stretched,” Kai groaned. “You’re gonna make me come soon if you keep that up.” Kyungsoo twisted his fingers again, making Kai arch and gasp, body trembling as he tried to hold back his climax. Kyungsoo chuckled to himself before pulling the digits out. He reached up to take Kai’s face in his palms, leaning down to kiss him roughly on the mouth, tugging his plush bottom lip between his teeth. Kai melted against his lips, pressing insistently back against him.

               Kyungsoo pulled back to quickly rip open the condom and slide it onto himself. Kai watched him with flickering eyes. “What?” Kyungsoo questioned.

               “You’re just small,” Kai giggled, getting louder after Kyungsoo slapped him on the arm. “I guess I just didn’t realize last time.” Kyungsoo punched him again, harder this time.

               “Fuck you,” Kyungsoo pouted. “I don’t have to fuck you,” He said, moving to pull away.

               “No,” Kai whined, tightening his thighs around Kyungsoo. “Please? I’m sorry,” He stuck out his bottom lip to shoot Kyungsoo puppy dog eyes. Kyungsoo scowled but stayed put – he couldn’t _really_ be mad.

               Kai’s body opened pliantly beneath him as he pressed in. Kai’s legs tightened around him again until he was fully seated, and slowly relaxed over time. “I’m good,” Kai said after a few moments, wriggling slightly. “You can move.” Kyungsoo slid out and pressed back in at a slow pace, circling his hips each time he was fully inside until Kai was moaning for him to speed up. Kyungsoo quickly pulled back and snapped his hips forward.

               “Hmm,” Kai hummed happily, a smile pulling at his lips as he glanced up at Kyungsoo.

               “What?” Kyungsoo questioned, his rhythm never faltering.

               “I dunno, I figured you’d be rougher on top,” Kai purred.

               “Why?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

               “Because you always bite and scratch people just day to day, so I figured you’d do it in bed,” Kai pointed out. Kyungsoo halted his movements, blinking at Kai in confusion.

               “Do you _want_ me to be rough?” He questioned. “You people always get mad at me when I get aggressive.”

               “Hm,” Kai purred, grabbing at Kyungsoo’s arm. “Sometimes there’s a place for something to be bad, and another place for it to be good."

               Kyungsoo pondered that for a moment before gripping Kai’s ass harshly, letting his nails dig into the flesh. The groan that was ripped from the other’s throat stirred something deep in the pit of Kyungsoo’s stomach. He swallowed thickly before picking up his pace again but allowed his hands to pinch and knead at the skin of Kai’s hips; he could see the red marks and welts already being left behind.

               “Fuck,” Kyungsoo groaned as Kai suddenly tightened around him. He could feel Kai’s purrs rumbling through him. He sped up unconsciously, his nails digging in harder into the base of the other’s tail.

               “Kyungsoo,” Kai groaned, letting his own claws dig into Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo winced slightly, feeling a bit envious the other had gotten to keep his real claws, but also realizing just how bad they hurt. “I’m gonna come,” he whimpered. “Touch me?” Kyungsoo reached forward to grip Kai tightly around the base of his cock, making the other squeak. “Kyungsoo,” He hissed, bucking forward. “I meant touch me _nicely_.”

               “I’m not ready yet though,” Kyungsoo groaned as he kept up his pace. He felt Kai tighten around him again, much more on purpose this time.

               “Bitch,” Kai huffed, back arching as he tried to wriggle out of Kyungsoo’s grip.

               “Just a second,” Kyungsoo huffed back, speeding up his thrusts.

               He released his tight grip on Kai and pressed in as deep as possible, gripping the other’s hips tightly as he spilled into the condom. Kai trembled as he chased his release, coming over Kyungsoo’s hand and his stomach. Kyungsoo groaned as he pulled out, tied off the condom and stood to grab some towels.

               Kai was purring, lazily resting on his side, when Kyungsoo got back to him. Kyungsoo quickly cleaned him off, moving his pliant body around as he needed, before tossing the towel onto the floor and curling back up into the taller. Kai’s long arms wound around him as he nuzzled against his chin. “I think you might have broken the heat,” he murmured softly.

               “Good,” Kyungsoo purred back. “That’s what I was aiming for.”

               Kai laughed against his chest, “You seem to think very highly of yourself.”

               “I try,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

               “Will you stay until Sehun gets home?” Kai asked.

               “Is that even a question?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “You’d have to physically throw me out.” Kai laughed and rested his cheek against Kyungsoo’s collarbone. Kyungsoo’s eyes ran over the long red scratches littering the other’s lower back and thighs. He couldn’t help thinking they looked really nice.

 

               “Your cat fucked my cat again!” Sehun screeched, stomping his foot and pointing at Chanyeol who looked baffled. “Tell him to stay away from Kai!”

               “I still don’t know why you’re so shocked by this,” Chanyeol sighed, rolling his eyes. “Just let them do what they want!”

               “I don’t want Kai being influenced by your menace!”

               “Soo has been doing better recently! Lay off my cat!”

               “I don’t want him near Kai!”

               “Well tell Kai to stay away from Soo then!”

               Kai glanced down at Kyungsoo where the smaller was curled under his arm, looking neutral to the fight happening in front of them. “How long do you think it’ll take them to stop arguing about this?” Kai whispered against his ear. Kyungsoo’s ears twitched and his tail flicked against Kai’s stomach.

               “Hmm,” he hummed. “I’ll say give Sehun two months.”

               “ _Two_?” Kai raised an eyebrow. “That seems like a long time.”

               “Your owner really doesn’t like me” Kyungsoo pointed out.

               “True,” Kai hummed with a smile on his lips.

               “I wonder when I should tell them my heat is coming on,” Kyungsoo said.

               “If it’s your heat this time we do it at your place right?” Kyungsoo turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “I’m sure Chanyeol would love if we fucked in your two’s bed.”

               “Okay, give them _both_ two months,” Kyungsoo decided.

               Kai laughed and nuzzled his nose into Kyungsoo’s cheek, glancing over at where his owner was red in the face from yelling, before looking back at Kyungsoo who was staring passively at Chanyeol and Sehun. Kai kissed his temple. “Love you.”

               “Love you too,” Kyungsoo said, tipping his head up for a peck on the lips. Kai purred and leaned his head against Kyungsoo’s.

               Kyungsoo pondered for a moment as to how he managed to go from such a grumpy, angry cat glaring at the apartment next door with the new cat to cuddling with said new cat as his new mate. Kyungsoo smiled – he was doing pretty well for himself for such a fucked up cat hybrid.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques are always appreciated!! <3


End file.
